Futile Endeavors
by MaSkizze27
Summary: OC/Purple Guy (Vincent) Takes place right before Fnaf 1. Lore based as much as possible. I'm not going to give a crappy summary but basically, if you like purple guy and you wish someone out there cared for him then this is the story for you. Full of heartbreak, secrets and adorable inaccurateness of a killer in "love". Have fun.
1. Day One

Notes: Yes his name is Vincent, no he is not the same character as whoever the hell gave him that name. I just liked the name and I detest William being his canon name as well. Not when Vincent sounds so much better. And no. This is not all a dream as the lore point to. Not in my version at least. Read on!

Day One

"I don't wanna go!" wailed the boy, his chocolate brown hair shifting as he struggled against his mother.

"Sammy, They're closing we have to leave."

I sighed inwardly. The bratty kid and his overworked mother had been the third family in the door that morning, meaning they had survived thirteen hours of looping Freddy Fazbear music, mingled with the constant screams of children. Making my way towards the entrance the boy's cries were finally silenced by the glass doors.

"Day one," I mumbled to the now empty pizzeria, my fingers flipping the lock on the main doors. It had been an exhausting first day, full of greasy pizza and sweaty kids. Shuffling towards the party area my fingers combing through my sand colored hair before securing it back into a small ponytail. Taking in the damage I set to work, cleaning plates, cake bits and the flakes of confetti that littered the floor. With the party room cleaned and ready to be destroyed tomorrow I moved on to the arcade center. Pausing, I stuffed my fingers in my back pocket, pulling out a wrinkled and slightly damp piece of paper.

CLEANING LIST

LOCK DOOR

PARTY ROOM

ARCADE - SHUT OFF MACHINES

JUNGLE AREA- VOMIT

PRISE CORNER - REFILL PRIZES

RESET SECURITY CAMERAS - BACK OFFICE

"Shut off machines," I said stepping steadily around the five used game blocks searching for the power switch. Finally finding it tucked under the second pac-man machine, the screens flickered to darkness. Leaving only a few overhead panels lighting the place. My lungs emptied letting out another sigh. This place was so cheap and small. Sure that meant less mess but they also had no incentive to buy decent equipment like light bulbs or a dishwasher. Moving to the prize counter I leaned over the desk. The only things needing a refill were the pixie sticks and bear shaped erasers. Probably because the machines didn't give enough tickets to buy much more than that. Snagging some candy for myself, I refilled the bins and moved onto the second to last item on the list. _This_ was the one thing I had dreaded since this morning. My eyebrow scrunched in displeasure glaring at the pitiful excuse for a children's playhouse. With a stiff lip, I stuck my head in the child-sized tunnel. A wave of sweat and dirty socks hit my nostrils making me cringe. Crawling forward with hands and knees pressed painfully into the sides of the small plastic tube. It was small, not just the tunnels but the overall structure, with only a single slide, a climbing net and the small tunnel opening I had used. The rest comprised of elevated tunnels in the shape of a loop. Using one of the small round openings on the side of every tube I inhaled the musky air of the restaurant outside the jungle gym as well as catching the time. 11:00pm. _One more hour_ I thought, pushing on my search for any bodily fluids. Holding my breath I made it around the circle to the opening of the slide before finding a decently sized puddle of muck on the plastic floor. A small hand print was clearly visible having smeared the vomit up one side of the tunnel. Clenching my jaw I hurriedly began spraying and wiping up the mess trying not to taste it through my short breaths. Despite the utter disgust I felt a twinge of happiness. No children, No other employee's. This time of day might end up being my favorite simply because of the peace and quiet.

"Hello, Hello."

My heart slammed into my chest, my body quickly following suit as my skull collided with the rounded roof effectively shaking the entire playhouse. Pain erupted where one hand cradling my head, the other shot out to steady myself. Except there was no wall. Instead, my hand was greeted by empty air. I watched in slow motion as my body tipped down into the opening of the slide. The dark tunnel echoed my shout of surprise as my body rattled down, slamming my elbows and knees on the curves of the slide. The plastic stuck to my skin as I squeaked to a stop, both hands still buried in my hair protecting my head from further damage.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think - I wasn't trying to scare you..." I cracked my eyes open to see who had caused my painful descent from the jungle gym. Dark hair, bright eyes and the one thing I did recognize. A black Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria t-shirt.

"Are you alright? You need help?" he continued. I groaned out loud from both the pain and the irritation. Slowly climbing off the slide to confront him. Standing next to him, realizing I had thought him to be shorter when in reality he was at least six foot, his eyes now that I could see them were hazel color. He had an unsure smile on his face, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly.

"Thanks for that," My thumb jutted towards the playset. He laughed nervously his hand rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed then his dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Sorry again, I apparently have a knack for scaring people…you, you're Penny right?" I blinked at him wonder how in the hell this guy knew my name. Right, my name tag, Glancing briefly at the black sharpie that scrawled my 'nickname'.

"Actually, it's Penelope," I scowled slightly remembering the woman writing it earlier, she refused to write my actual name, despite my protests simply because it wouldn't fit on the name tag. "And you would be?"

"Oh, Um I'm the night guard. Vincent." He replied that crooked grin never leaving his face.

"I thought you didn't take over till twelve?" I replied never was one for polite introductions.

"My shift starts then, but it's good to get here early for nights."

"Why-oh shit," Noticing the time, 11:30 already. "Sorry I almost forgot they told me to reset the security system in the...back...office…" craning my neck, looking around uncertainly.

"Did no one show you where it is?" Vincent chimed in his head tilted slightly to one side. I shook my head, slightly embarrassed.

"Follow me, I'll show you." trailing after him I glanced around as we weaved down different hallways. Old posters hung on the walls, most of them displaying the pizzeria's animatronics. Having worked around them for a good chunk of the day whenever they came out they seemed alright. Besides their clumpy old fur and smell. My favorite was the bunny so far even though I don't know his name yet. I wasn't too concerned with learning any of their names on my first day.

"Here we are, at night this is kinda my office, at least for the next week or so. Security systems can be accessed there." He pointed to a set up of buttons next to an old computer and squeaky desk fan. I stared blankly at the colorful buttons, nobody had bothered to teach me the code today. Whoever was behind the training program here really needed to step it up. Vincent setting up his monitoring system behind me while my finger hovered over the control panel. Suddenly he appeared beside me, his shoulder brushing mine, making me tense slightly. That's probably why he was able to sneak up on me earlier. The guy moved like a ghost. I hated when people burst into my personal space uninvited. Especially someone I barely knew.

"Here." He mumbled. quickly plugging in the correct combination. My mind reeled trying frantically to remember what keys he pressed. Within seconds the screen lit up, flashing words reading: _**Security Activated**_

"It's that easy?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't have a very high tech system. In fact, realistically I'm the only real security system that works here." He laughed lightly, "Um, actually if you want to head out a few minutes early you can." His eyes flickered to the clock hanging outside the door's entrance. It read 11:50.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know it's only ten minutes but I usually take over right about now anyway so I can get ready."

"Hmm well okay if you don't mind," I made my way towards the door.

"Oh and Penelope, I would avoid the back room if I were you, the animatronics don't really shut off at night and tend to wander sometimes, they might get...confused if they see a person walking around." Giving a small smile I replied,

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow I guess" What was I supposed to make of that tip?

"Hopefully." With that I disappeared down the dim hallway, making sure to avoid the back room. The manager had mentioned something about the animatronics programming and how they had to keep them running 24/7. Confusing as it was, Vincent had worked there a lot longer than most of the staff so I suppose I should trust his advice.


	2. Ties to the past

Ties To The Past

"Here you are ma'am." My lips stretched into a fake smile as I set down the large cheese pizza trying not to shake my head in front of them. One adult, seven kids. A typical sight at Freddy Fazbears. What type of crazy parent they must be to think they can keep track of that many children at once, Most places had rules set up so that the adult to kid ratio was more balanced. A sigh escaped while glancing at the time, I had only just hit my three hour mark. Pulling napkins from my apron pocket and putting them on the table I took a step back to excuse myself from their table when my back smacked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see-" Stuttering when my vision was met with a yellow wall. I found myself staring right into the droopy empty eyes of an animatronic, Chica to be exact. Taking a step back, stunned into silence. _Why the hell is this thing on the floor walking around?_ As far as I knew they were only allowed on stage. To my left children cheered and reaching out their cheesy fingers towards it, from behind the stage another employee popped out quickly making his way toward us. My eyes flickered back to Chica. I wanted to simply move on but its stare held me in place. It's mouth opened suddenly as if it was going to speak, the chalk colored teeth hovered at eye level. It just stood there with its head cocked to one side gaping at me. A shiver ran up my spine. It felt almost as if...no don't be stupid. Turning away my heart hammered as I smeared a wash cloth across a messy table. The other employee got there and guided Chica away. Although I never looked, I still felt its eyes burning into me. Making a mental note to steer clear of the performance stage. I couldn't say why but they unnerved me. I would glance at them from time to time as they played their songs for the children. Even though they looked and acted normal I never stopped feeling watched.

The day crept on, every time I checked the time it seemed to stop moving. But finally, watching with an exhausted satisfaction as the last customer left and I was able to finish up my duties. Darting back and forth getting them done as fast as possible all I could hope was that Vincent would get here soon and let me leave early again. 11:15 and I was already punching in the combination to reset security.

"Oh finished already?"

I had to hold back my jump of surprise. Damn he was quiet on his feet, not even the sound from the obnoxiously squeaky door.

"Yeah, now that I know how to do everything it's getting easier...and there wasn't any vomit today in the playhouse so that helped," I said turning to look at him. He wore his usual grin.

"Well I'll get in trouble if I send you home any earlier than 11:40 so I guess you'll have to hang around for a bit. You can come with me to lock all the doors if you like." My shoulders shrugged in response. Might as well, besides it would help me get to know the back of the building better. He slipped out the doorway with me following close behind. It was dark back here compared to the main room. I grunted unhappily whenever my foot would knock into the random assortment of junk they kept on the floor. And yet Vincent flowed down the hallway as if he had it memorized, which I guess he probably did.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Penelope. Why'd you chose here?" he asked when we got to the first door. "I'm sure there are better places, not that you should quit, I'm not implying that." I paused to consider the question.

"Well I needed a job, and from what I heard this place was basically hiring on the spot...and well...I have some family ties to this restaurant-kinda." My voice softening at the end, my fingers pushing through my bangs nervously.

"Are you related to the owner or something?" He asked making me wonder if I should have mentioned it at all.

"Uh...no nothing like that." Pausing to swallow, should have kept my big mouth shut. Vincent didn't need to know. "You heard of the old restaurant right?" We had reached the third door, it's lock sliding into place with a pitiful click.

"Yes, I worked there for a bit before this one opened."

"Oh," geez, he's worked here a lot longer than I originally thought, he must get paid more than me or something. "Well I used to go there when I was younger, not that I was really into it but my younger brother really liked it and my parents couldn't always watch us when they were working so it was sort of like a daycare for us." Thinking back to the returning customers I had seen today in the restaurant. They were probably just like my family was.

"Mmhmm," he said urging me on.

"Well...one day we went there and he was just gone. He and four other kids went missing. I'm sure you remember the investigation if you worked there. It was horrible." My voice quieted to a whisper since a lump had formed in my throat. It had been a few years and I was coping but bringing it up still hurt. Vincent stopped and faced me when we reached the back office again. I blinked a few times just to make sure no tears had formed.

"I'm...sorry for your loss. I don't mean to pry but, why would that make you want to work here? I would think it would be the exact opposite." Forcing a smile I replied,

"That's what my parents said when they found out. It might be hard to understand seeing as I don't fully know why. But something about being here makes me feel close to him." I didn't add in the part where working here might give me some answers as to where he was, that would always be kept to myself.

"No, no I understand that feeling all too well." He turned away slightly, obviously not interested in sharing his story. Not really needing him to know all that yet at the same time, it felt good to talk about it even just a little bit. Especially because he seemed to sympathize in a way that didn't feel preachy or fake.

"Well, I should get going," I said after a short pause, it was almost midnight.

"Probably best, and Penelope." I paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother, but I'm grateful you told me. It must be hard working here with those memories. If I can ever help just let me know." he said, that sad looking smile plastered on his face again. My cheeks warmed slightly.

"Thanks, Vincent."


	3. Foxy

Foxy

The soles of my shoes scrapped the wet asphalt while trudged my way inside. My shift started a bit later today, giving my time to sleep in and do some shopping before hand. Even when I wasn't at work though, my mind was here. I wouldn't say I was excited by any means, to go to work but knowing there was someone here who genuinely seemed to want to be around me helped a bit. I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Hey Penny, how's it going?" My attention turned to the middle-aged woman running the ticket booth. Vincent was the only one who seemed remember my real name while everyone else just read my nametag.

"Good Karon, it kinda looks like a storm's brewing huh?" Trying to get the small talk out of the way.

"I'm sure," was all she said clearly not interested in having any sort of conversation beyond hello.

"Well I'll see you around, gotta go put my stuff away." With her eyes fixed on the computer screen, all she could offer me was a muffled noise in response. Hanging up my jacket and bag in the broom sized area that counted as a breakroom. I huffed leaving towards the crowded party room. So begins another day.

Halfway through my shift a strange thing occurred. The whole party room, hell maybe the whole restaurant started humming to life. All the kids were shouting together like adults at a football game. Chanting one thing over and over so loudly and out of sync, it began to give me a headache. With my face scrunched in annoyance, I made my way to Karon at the front.

"What's going on?" I almost yelled over the noise.

"Oh, they're just getting ready for the animatronics to come out." She replied unfazed by the high-pitched voices in the other room. What was she talking about, only having been here three days I thought I had seen all the animatronics.

"Just go and see for yourself," she said.

Moving back into the room the chanting voices began to blending into one distinct word. Or name to be precise.

" _Foxy_ "

Still confused, I recalled the three animatronics I knew of and never recalled seeing a fox-shaped one. Maybe it was new? Or really old so they only ever brought it out once in awhile? Rounding the corner to see all the kids had gathered around a small stage set aside from where the other animatronics performed. It had thick purple curtains covering it completely. Seconds later a metallic click silenced the room. Slowly the currents began moving apart. I noticed for the first time that there was a sign in front that read _Pirate's Cove._ Now the currents were fully retracted and there standing still in the center of the small circular stage was the fourth animatronic. It was a faded red color, an eye patch covering one eye and a silver hook gleamed at its side. It's eye opened, its head began looking from side to side mimicking the other three when they were on stage. The kids erupted in screams and laughs all stretching their arms out trying to touch its feet. Meanwhile, one poor employee had to play keep away with the most ambitious ones trying to climb on stage. I was about to move closer to get a better look at this foxy character when my name was hollered from behind me.

"Penny I need you to take over in the kitchen." It was the part-time manager who had yet to introduce themselves to me.

"Oh um, I've never done that, I was told I was just going to be out here and-"

"Sorry I need someone to cover it and everyone else is busy, you're going to have to." He said already trying to move away to Karon's desk.

"But sir! I don't know how to…" I called hoping he would reconsider.

"It's fine just put the pizza's in the oven they are pre-cooked. Just make sure they don't have freezer burn, now hurry I don't have anyone back there right now." With that, he was gone. My hand hovered in the air silently pleading for him to chose another but at this point it was useless. I walked nervously through the kitchen doors, this ought to be an experience. Serving hundreds of kids cheap pizza. Prying open the freezer. Scratch that, serving hundreds of kids cheap and out of date pizza. What could go wrong?

11:00 PM

"Eww." Groaning, I peeling yet another piece of cheese from my hair. Having made more pizzas than I thought possible and now currently trying to rid myself of the pizza sauce and rubber cheese. Screw the checklist, If they expected me to do all that and clean up afterward they were dead wrong. The only thing I had managed to do was a quick clean up of the party room and the security reboot. Everything else well, _Damn, sorry boss totally slipped my mind_. Turning off the water and dabbing my hands dry with paper towels I went out to check the party room one last time. It looked "decent" at least. I hadn't put out plates and balloons for tomorrow but one time wouldn't get me in too much trouble. My focus flickered to Pirates Cove. The curtains were quickly drawn back to their normal state soon after Foxy was done his show. Not that I would really know, I was busy burning pizzas in the back. My lips quirked to the side. Since being banished to the kitchen I never got a good look at it. Why did they keep it separate from the others? Why did it only come out once or twice a week? These questions plagued me while moving towards the small stage. With time to spare until Vincent showed up and the security system resetting most of the cameras wouldn't be functional for at least ten minutes.

"No harm in looking" I mumbled out loud.

My fingers wrapped around the edge of the curtain , I could feel the wire within that kept it so straight. A few tugs only moved it a centimeter. There must have been a mechanic in place to keep kids from peeking behind it. Putting my weight into it this time, with one foot wedged on the structure of the stage I held my breath and pulled hard. My fingers ached as they dug into the wiring, my foot slipping. Moments away from giving up and _SNAP._ I stumbling back as the current shot open about a foot. A small section was bent from my grip, the current shifted back and forth whatever stoppers had it place before seemed broken.

"Shit," I whispered glad no one was around to witness me breaking stuff. Not that I wouldn't get in trouble tomorrow. It was dark inside not letting me see much from where I was standing. Having already broke something to see Foxy I might as well get what I came for. Moving closer, putting my palms on the stage's edge my head leaned forward into the darkness. There. Even with the dim lighting, I could only just make out the metallic toes of Foxy. He only had two on each foot it seemed. My hand stretched out, could he move from the stage or was he was rooted to it? Fingertips brush the cool metal, it didn't have the red coating like the rest of him as if whoever built him wasn't trying to hide the fact he was a machine. I looked up to where the head would be. If only there was more light I'd be able to look at that too. I considered grabbing a flashlight from the back office before my attention faltered suddenly. Above me in the darkness was a small blinking light. I tilted my head to one side, my eyes narrowing. I couldn't tell if it was part of the animatronic or it was coming from behind. A stage light or a camera maybe. My shoulders tensed at a noise in front of me. There was nothing. I mean nothing, where did the foot go? Light burst into my vision, my breath cut short as I stared into the small bright orb above me. It illuminated a red cylindrical snout, black nose and...teeth. Adrenaline pumped into me as I tried to back up, but faster still something shot out towards me with a resounding thwack. Pain shot from my hand where a metallic foot held it firmly to the stage. _No._

"Let go!" I nearly screamed my voice cracking from shock. Uselessly pulling my arm backwards in a panic. Looking back into the spotlight that was his eye, the half of his jaw that was visible rattled open and close, the old metal parts making it sound almost like an animal growling. _What the hell is happening_? I yanked again at my arm fear overwhelming me. This time, my hand slipped, leaving my fingers to bare the weight alone. The pressure was unimaginable. Now I screamed.

"Stop! Let go!" The room erupted in noise, Foxy's mouth hung open his eye patch flying up as he let out an awful sound like metal grinding on a chalkboard. Pulling with all the strength I could muster, my fingers ripped themselves from underneath his foot the numb pain forgotten as I fled palms pressed against my ears. I stopped dead when I heard a loud thump behind me.. He was off the stage, standing less than 15 feet away his eyes staring straight into mine. Before I had time to think he lunged flying through the air his hand and hook outstretched. Eyes blazing. Ducking on instinct feeling the air shift above me as he sailed over crashing into the table behind me. I didn't wait to look, my body moved on its own seeing as my mind was blind with fear. I stumbled into the next room pausing for what felt like an eternity looking at my options. I needed to hide, he was too fast there was no way I would make it to the door. Plastic cups rattled against the floor in the next room spurring me forward. Jungle gym it was. I grasped the rope ladder pulling myself up. Each time my foot slipped through a gap my heart lurched. I scrambled into the tunnels not a second to spare as he shot into the room on all fours. Shoving my palm to my mouth I stopped breathing and watched as his head snapped back and forth, his nails scratching the tile floor. The long ears shifted as if they worked like a real animals. _Could they hear?_ I prayed silently the answer was no. My throat tightened, my lungs were screaming for air. I opened my mouth wide trying desperately to let out the quietest breath possible. But I was shaking, my eyes glistened and my lungs wanted to heave out heavy hyperventilating breaths. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ I repeated inhaling slowly. My eyes snapped shut when his yellow bulbs turned in my direction the growling noise he made early started up again. _Go away. Please go away._ I mouthed holding my breath once again. Then there was silence.

Slowly opening my eyes and let my lungs release air. I peeked through the round holes of the playhouse. The room was empty, The lights flickering above showed no sign of him. _What the hell, where is he?_ Mentally scolding myself for closing my eyes, now I didn't even know where he was. I stayed silent, listening. _Wait, did I?_ Laying against the tunnel I felt it again. Not so much a sound as a vibration. Again, it felt as if - _no it couldn't be..._ The jungle gym rattled again, this time, the undeniable sound of metal carving into plastic. Quickly sliding into a crouch I got ready to move. But which way? I held in a squeak of terror as the tunnel jumped underneath me. _Where! Where is he coming from?_ That's when I heard it, Foxy's cackle. My head snapped to my right where I could see the tunnels opposite of me. The plastic was arched, bending under weight it was never meant to hold. My mind screamed at me, _MOVE._ Lurching into gear I stumbling my way down the tunnel all the while hearing Foxy do the same. The slide, it was the quickest way out but-rounding the corner. Halfway down the tunnel sat the entrance to the slide, a few feet further two golden orbs blinked at me. I didn't stop, Pushing forward with my back scraping the roof. Foxy tried to lunge but he was too big for the tunnels. Seeing him crammed in the small tube made him all the more disturbing. His joints cracked as he shook his way through the plastic, the closer I got the harder he thrashed like a wild animal. Every instinct I had was telling me to turn around. It wasn't possible not with him so close, not with these tunnels so small. Tears leaked down my face as I crawled closer to him the tunnel a arms length away. My panic grew. He was moving faster with each second. Mimicking my movements to pick up speed. _Just keep moving, almost there._ My fingers grasped the edge of the tunnel, Foxy's hand shot out suddenly, his claws stuck in the plastic dangerously close to me as I pulled myself inside the slide. My breathing was quick and rapid as I tried to push myself to get going. My sweaty palms licked across the surface uselessly. Foxy screamed behind me the whole thing shaking madly as he slammed his teeth into spot my feet had been seconds ago. Digging my elbows into the slide a pit in my stomach swelled as I finally began to fall down. Gravity alone helping me escape.

As soon as I saw the light of the restaurant I was on my feet and taking off towards the nearest room. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears, felt my lungs pushing against my ribcage. My vision was blurred from the line of tears rushing down my face as I burst into the kitchen. Only having got as far as the fridge I heard the rush of footsteps, swinging open the door as a shield a scream escaped when his weight rammed into it not a second later. _Weapon, I need something to defend myself._ I grabbed the first thing I saw. A milk carton full of water. My brain stutter, _Maybe water will short him out? Electricity right?_ He was up on two legs again, the fridge door gliding closed now that I wasn't holding it open. Without hesitating, the gallon plummeted straight at him exploding on his chest. Nothing. No sparks, no short out. Just a few seconds extra to think of something else. My mind wasn't working right, I was breathing too hard barely able to think let alone move fast enough. A knife glinted on the counter between us. Would it even pierce him? Lunging for the knife I was greeted by a searing pain across my shoulder. My scream was short and pitiful as my body toppled backwards onto the hard kitchen floor. My shoulder burned as I slammed myself against the cabinets. _Dammit_. I sobbed out loud,

"No, don't! Stay back!"

I was dead. So dead. Defenseless, on the floor. Dead. My pulse rushed in my head making everything hazy. _I'm going to die._

Everything went black. _No. not yet._ Everything had gone dark. I could still see the light of Foxy's eyes but only what was reflected off the tiles. Something large was in between me and that death machine. My chest rose and fell unsteadily as I struggled for air. I tried to focus, tried to see what was going on. I saw foxy blink, recognition? He turned and left as if suddenly realizing he wasn't supposed to be here. My vision darkened for a moment, _I can't breathe_. My cheek was pressed to the floor. Had I fallen over? I saw a boot...or a foot. It stood near the bloody water that trailed from my shoulder. My blood? Looking up my eyes glazing over only being able to distinguish a large silhouette towering over me. I could have sworn it had... _bunny ears?_


	4. Tough Day?

Tough Day?

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

My eyes cracked open. Everything around me flickered in and out of sight. _Where am I?_ My eyelids drooped wanting only to shut my eyes, slip back into that blissful sleep. I dreamed of myself as a child again playing doctor with my parents. They lifted me onto the couch, their hands surprisingly cool to the touch. They checked my pulse, felt for a fever. All the stuff doctors do. I had a habit of pretending to play dead, always trying to hold my breath and keep still to fool them. Cold water smacked my cheek suddenly bringing me back to reality. Slowly turning my head up towards the ceiling just in time for another drop to fall and peck my nose. I saw now the flickering was due to a faulty light bulb that hung from a wire. I stared blankly at it, my mind felt sluggish, _What am I doing here? Why do I feel so tired?_

Suddenly I felt something brush across hand, to big to dismiss as a bug. I held my breath. feeling it again this time I knew it was unmistakably a hand that grazed over my knuckles. Then a sharp pain like a pinch. I yelped and threw my weight in the opposite direction hoping to escape. hands grabbed at me, one secured on my arm the other hooked on my leg.

"Calm down, It's just me." My attacker spoke. Wait. I knew that voice. I turned and sure enough stood the smiling face of Vincent. Although at the moment his smile was forced his brow scrunched tighter than usual. "Are you still trying to leap off the table or are you good?" He said slowly releasing his grip. Looking to my side realizing for the first time I was laying on a small wooden table about three feet off the ground. It wouldn't have hurt too bad to fall but I was grateful he had reacted quickly enough to stop me.

"What are...Where are we-sschh" hissing my hand flew to my burning shoulder. My palm came back smudged red. My mind recalled the events of that night.

"The fox! Where is he?" My voice cracked slightly as my eyes darted around the room. Vincent knelt down grabbing a bowl of water with napkins and placing them carefully next to me.

"Don't worry, he can't get to you in here. None of them can." He reached forward lifting the hand he had been touching before. I felt the pinch again.

"Hey." trying to pull away but stopping when I saw he was peeling off the torn skin. Must have happened when I ripped my hand from underneath Foxy's foot. I hadn't noticed the pain till now. He dabbed it gently with a wet paper towel, cleaning it before grabbing a cloth to wrap it in.

"Why can't they get in here?" I asked quietly to relieve the silence. His lips were pressed together as he focused intently on wrapping my hand, probably the first real expression he has let me see since I've known him.

"They can only travel where they're programmed to, this room was never added as a safety measure. To them, it doesn't exist." He looked up his lips stretching back into a grin. "Lucky for us hmm?" I couldn't share his carefree nature at the moment, my eyes shifted nervously towards the entrance. There was no door but the hallway outside was brightly lite. No animatronics to be seen.

"Alright, time to look at that shoulder." Vincent stood fixing his ponytail, in his hand he held a pair of sharp scissors. He chuckled lightly, probably from seeing my expression.

"I figured I would just cut off the sleeve, unless you needed it for your next shift of course." Now It was my turn to laugh. Who would be bat shit crazy enough to stay working here after that?

"Go ahead," turning so my back faced him and with my good arm pulled my hair out of the way. Keeping my body still my skin tickled as he start cutting. He took his time being careful not to touch my injury. Just as the final cut was made a crash sounded in the other room, like someone dumping a box of silverware. I flinched,

"Vincent…" I whispered not daring to take my eyes off the door.

"Sounds like Chica. She tends to wander into the kitchen." He said nonchalantly as he dunked some napkins into the water. "Foxy got you pretty bad." He continued. I felt his finger slide the length of the cut. I suddenly became aware of his other hand holding onto my shoulder to steady his movements. My stomach twisted in embarrassment, I still wasn't accustomed to people, namely those I don't know well touching me.

"You-uh must be one of those people that isn't bothered by blood huh." I said trying to distract myself.

"You could say that," He began dabbing the napkin against my skin. The cold helped ease the pain slightly. Watching from the corner of my eye he tossed a bloodied napkin onto the table and replaced it with a fresh one. My gaze shifted away not really wanting to see.

"Vincent...why did Foxy come after me? I mean he's just a machine…do they all do that." Stopping I waited for an answer.

"In a way, yes. Although most of time you're not caught out in the open with them. Unless you know how to handle them they can be very dangerous. Oops, Sorry" He said when I flinched. He had pushed the napkin the wrong way against the cut pulling the torn skin painfully.

"It's okay." I gritted my teeth, having to tough it up until he was done. He dabbled lighter than before trying hard not to make it hurt.

"So, what exactly happened? Or at least what do you remember?" He said. I closed my eyes and let the memory play out in my head.

"I had finished early, and wanted to see what Foxy looked like. I didn't know we had a fourth animatronic so I was curious. But after I touched him he started moving and screaming this awful noise." Shuddering at the memory. "I ran from him and hid in the play set but he climbed up after me."I skipped over the details trying not to think about it too much. I could already feel my heart pounding faster as if I was still stuck there, in the tunnel. "I was able to escape and got into the kitchen where I tried to short him out with water." Vincent stopped and leaned over the table to look at me face to face.

"So the water on the floor, that was you?"

"Yeah, from the fridge. The jug."

"You threw a jug of water...to stop an animatronic." He questioned again his mouth half quirked in a pre-grin. I nodded confused. A snicker built up to a laugh, his hand clamped against his mouth to quiet it. He proceeded to shake his head at me.

"What? I panicked okay. When you have a giant fox thingy coming after you, you can't really think clearly." I said trying to sound sour, but I couldn't help my lip quirk up. Some people had contagious laughs.

"They're not electronic they're pneumatic. They run on compressed air,"

"Well,.,I didn't know that." I said pressing my lips together.

"Most people don't, It would be so much easier if they were electronic though." he sighed kneeling down to grab a grubby looking medkit. He pulled out small butterfly stitches, my eyes widened slightly.

"Don't worry these will be good enough to hold you together, you probably won't need real ones." All I could see was the moment Foxy's hook dug into my skin. I was glad the wound was on my shoulder. It would be easy to cover up and I didn't have to look at it all day.

" Anyway, I wasn't able to stop him and that's how I got that," Pointing to my shoulder where the edge of the cut could be seen. Foxy's hook wasn't sharpened for safety reasons leaving the skin jagded and ripped

"And then…" I paused. _I could have sworn I saw...but that doesn't make any sense. Maybe I imagined it._

"And then?" He pressed starting on the third stitch.

"I don't really remember. I thought I saw someone. I mean someone had to be there to stop Foxy or I wouldn't be here…right?" I looked at him expectantly. He paused, his warm hand pressed to my back.

" I couldn't say, I walked in the door and heard you scream and what sounded like metal scraping and a crash. Then I came in to find you passed out on the floor with blood all around you… Had me worried there for a second. You haven't been the first person I've seen attacked by those things."

"Oh god. How is this place still in business?"

"Well, I've also seen it go out of business a few times as well...Someone always brings it back though." his reply was interrupted by a sudden noise erupting in the room. _A grandfather clock?_ Vincent quickly dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone ending the ringing.

"Well, look at that. Six o'clock already. And perfect timing, you're all patched up." He started for the door but stopped halfway when I wasn't following.

"They shouldn't move for awhile now, you'll be fine." I wasn't reassured.

"Okay, I'll go out and check. If I come back you'll know for sure. Alright?" He said. I gave a small nod.

"Just, be careful."

"Always." He smiled before disappearing down the hall.

I bided my time checking my bandaged hand and tested my shoulder's mobility which was close to none. I counted the drops of water dripping next to me. Three. Four. Five. I wish he had left his phone. What time was it? How long had it been? I leaned off the table being careful not to make too much noise. Those things could be listening. I inched towards the hall. I didn't want to go anywhere near it. At least not alone.

"Vincent." I called quietly. No response. Moving closer so I could peer down the hallway. I could see down about ten feet before the a light was burnt out, the next one down a fuzzy orange color as it reached the end of its life. After that the hallway turned into one of the party areas and there was no way in hell I was going down to check.

"Vincent where are you?" I called again a bit louder. _Where the hell was he? Did he, no he wouldn't leave me here alone._ Trying to push my doubts away but as the minutes dragged by it got more difficult. I was about to head back to the table when I saw something move at the end of the hallway. Holding in my sigh of relief, whoever it was it wasn't Vincent. My eyes narrowed trying to make out the details but no matter how hard I tried from this distance it just looked like a black blob. Maybe I was seeing things again. Closing my eyes I counted back from ten. _You're safe. They can't get in here._ Repeated in my head. _Safe. I'm sa-_ something pressed against my cheek lightly. My eyes snapped open to the sight of a bright red bowtie. A shriek escaped my throat as I stumbled backwards immediately regretting using my left hand to catch myself. Biting my lip to ignore the pain and froze staring right in the face of Bonnie. Like me he wasn't moving. His hand was outstretched halfway, his finger where my face had been seconds ago. My eyes locked onto his half lidded gaze, unlike Foxy, Bonnie didn't look so angry. More tired than anything. _Why is he just standing there?_ Was my only coherent thought. Then I realize it. I looked more closely and saw his joints were shifting back and forth like he was trying to move but couldn't. Vincent was right. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Bonnie took a step back finally accepting he wasn't getting in. His jaw cracked open three inches and I shut my eyes with my hands posed over my ears waiting for what I could only assume would be a scream like Foxy.

"Penelope!"

 _Huh?_ I opened my eyes to see an empty doorway Bonnie nowhere to be seen, down the hall Vincent turned the corner nearly running right into the wall. He slowed slightly upon seeing me.

"Are you alright? I heard you shout." He said a bit gaspy, having ran from god knows what end of the building. Pushing myself to my feet wincing slightly as I put pressure on my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Bonnie showed up out of nowhere and scared me."

"Bonnie? That sly asshole. He wasn't behind the stage with the others so I was looking for him, should have known he would come here. He didn't hurt you right?" He said his expression flipping from frustrated to concerned.

"Um" was all I could say my hand went to cradle my freshly ignited shoulder. Vincent placed his hands at my sides signally me to turn around. I complied. I could practically feel him frowning behind me.

"You popped two of your stitches and it's bleeding again a bit."

"Sorry…" I mumbled looking towards the ground.

"Hey," His fingers lifted my chin to face him making blood rise to my cheeks. "Could have been worse." There it was. The grin that made everything seem fine. Like there wasn't giant robots out there that wanted to tear me apart. Like everything was going to be okay.

"We should leave before the morning shift gets here, they are never happy to clean up, and I have a feeling this morning will be particularly bad. We can go to your place and fix up those stitches." he said moving out into the hallway. He paused when I didn't move. I twined my fingers together nervously. Vincent reached his hand out,

"You trust me, right?" I met his eyes. He seemed so confident like there was no one in the world who could beat him. Like there was no risk at all. I reached out slowly placing my bandaged hand in his.

"Okay.,,just please get me the hell out of here."


	5. Too much Toast

Too much Toast

"Shit."

Glaring at myself in the mirror. Why? Why did this always happen to me? My body visibly sagged releasing a sigh. I didn't want to do it. My hair was a mess, my breathe probably smelled and I didn't have pants on. _Dammit...I'm doing it aren't I?_ I cleared my throat,

"Hey um...Vincent." My face reddened when footsteps shuffled outside the door.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said his voice muffled through the wood.

"I might need your help…" I tried to subdue my nerves. There was a pause before the door knob started to turn and Vincent's head popped in looking rather confused. It didn't take long for his expression to light up. I waved pathetically at him. Or tried to. The only part of my arms he could see was the stump of my left elbow sticking out of the t-shirt. My right hand was in a similar situation having never reached the arm opening and stuck wedged against my side. Thanking the heavens I had decided to put on a longer shirt before getting myself into this mess.

"I'm stuck." I pouted. It was enough to break the laugh he had been holding back.

"Don't laugh, just help me." Pressing my lips into a thin line in annoyance. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Okay, okay." he came over still snickering. "How did you even do this?" His eyes studied my predicament.

"I normally can fix it but with my shoulder like this it's hard to move it certain directions." I said glaring at my exposed elbow. His laugh cackled out again.

"You do this often?"

"Wha-n-no. I mean. I don't mean to! It just happens okay." I stammered completely avoiding eye contact. _Why me._ He took a moment trying to catch his breath, his fingers wiping tears from his eyes. My predicament was apparently the funniest thing in the world. _He's lucky I can't slap him._ Finally his amusement died down to a snicker again, and he began helping me wiggle free. With him holding the ends of the sleeve I was able to slide my arm back inside the shirt without too much pain. Now looking like a human burrito I felt confident I could get it right this time.

"Okay just get your right arm through first. Then we'll work on the left." He said as I slide my arm up and out the proper way. "Good, alright now the left one." He held the shirt off me so I didn't have to feel the cotton scrape against the cut. It took a few tries and curse words but my arm finally saw the light of day. I let out a sigh of relief. That was finally over with. Vincent moved behind me to the bed where he picked up the pair of pajama shorts I was going to use.

"So do you need help with the pants to or-"

"No," I snatched them from him. He laughed,

"Just checking, I'll go wait in the kitchen. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He made his way out of the room grinning. I shook my head and quickly slipped on the shorts, with no mistakes might I add, before following after him.

I walked into the dimly lit kitchen, through the balcony window in the living room I could see the sky brightening slowly. Luckily the sun only beamed into my window late in the day keeping the place nice and cool. Vincent stood near the sink peering into a cabinet, several others were popped open.

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" I said holding open the cabinet nearest to me which held all my plates and cups which seeing as I lived alone weren't many.

"Oh." He gave an embarrassed grin as he took a cup and moved to the coffee machine. I snagged my favorite mug and heaved myself up onto the barstool while it brewed.

"My cup has a penguin inside…" Vincent mumbled eying his cup suspiciously. I snickered.

"Yeah, it's a surprise when you finish your drink. You get to see his little head poking out of the coffee. See mine has a Giraffe." I proudly displayed my own mug.

"Oh-kay," His eyebrows rose emphasizing his sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"It's just," He paused

"Weird? I know. I get that a lot."

"A good kind of weird."

"Get that a lot too." my lip quirked in amusement. His palm rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, that's right. I was going to make breakfast." I said sliding out of my chair. I felt a chill breeze as I opened the fridge door, _hmm eggs and if there's some milk left - dammit out of milk. No pancakes then. Oh but maybe._ I eyed the counter where half a loaf of bread sat. _French toast, perfect_.

"You like french toast?" I asked pulling my ingredients together.

"Yes. um, without the french part though." Vincent said filling both our cups with fresh coffee.

"Just toast?" He nodded his eyes glued to the bread. "Suit yourself, the toasters right over there." I brushed past him digging into the drawer that housed my spatula.

"Alright, now I just need my pan" I spoke to myself, "And then preheat the…that - is a lot of toast." I had turned to see a plate with at least five pieces of toast on it. Vincent himself looming over it, one slice stuck in his mouth mid bite.

"I like toast." He mumbled through the bread. His fingers hooked into the plastic holding the bread, slowly pulling it towards him. Acting quickly I leaned over the counter with my good arm snatching the bread back.

"Hey I need some too you know!" I shouted. Looking inside there was only two slices left. I glared at Vincent as my stomach growled. He smiled his teeth sinking into his second slice with a satisfying _crunch._

"Next time bring your own." my lip downcast in a fake frown. He brightened at the idea.

"So you're inviting me back?" I nearly choked on my coffee. _Why did I say that?_

"Depends hows much bread you bring." I said nonchalantly turning towards the stove to hide the blush that creeped onto my face. _Great Penelope, just invite this dude you barely know into house, let him eat all your damn toast! And then tell him he's free to come back._ I sighed, too late to fix it now and besides I wasn't totally opposed to the idea.

By the time my food was ready he was pushing the final piece of toast past his lips. My gaze hovered on him as my mind wandered. He was strange that was for sure. I could easily imagine him being the kid in school no one really knew, he just existed at the back of the class while kids around him mumbled _oh it just that kid._ Something drew me to him though, made me want to know him. How he spoke or the way he moved. I couldn't put my finger on it. He just felt familiar. He looked up suddenly catching me staring. I blinked derailing my train of thought. Neither of us said anything as I moved past him towards the couch. Snagging the remote I flipped on the TV to fill the silence. It hummed to life, the screen brightening to an image of my favorite tv show. The two main characters were fighting for their lives as usual, swinging around steel daggers and decapitating vampires. I quickly punched the channel button, the last thing I needed was Vincent teasing me about what I watched. Flipping through several channels I stopped on a news reporter. Pausing with my finger hovering over the button still I stopped to listen.

"This story gets more concerning when you see the restaurants condition after her disappearance. Our reporter Scott Winters is at the scene now, Scott?" The woman said giving the camera a nod. The image changed to the unmistakable view of Freddy Fazbear's kitchen. The male reporter standing inches away from the spot foxy had been the night before.

"Thank you Brenda, you see the staff was shocked this morning when they came in for their shift only to find the floor covered in blood. Worse yet no one has heard from the night crew since the discovery. Records show that the night guard named Vincent clocked in and out last night. The same cannot be said for Penelope Marshall whose shift was supposed to end at midnight."

"Oh my god, Vincent." I said turning to see he had been watching from his seat at the bar. His face was surprisingly calm. _Right he's seen this type of stuff before_. I tuned back in as the reporter continued.

"Unofficially a missing person case, police say they will know if the blood is hers by noon today and until then they cannot make any conclusions of her whereabouts. Back to you Brenda." The image of the red floors was replaced by the smiling woman who changed the topic to an article titled _Coffee Kills._

"They think I'm missing, maybe even dead. This is crazy." I said in awe. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Penelope, I'll help clear this up." He said with a grin his fingers squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"How?"

"I'll just go over to Freddy's and tell them what happened. If you want I can mention that you're quitting as well" I nodded agreeing. Nothing, I mean nothing, could get me to work there again. I pulled out a pen and paper from the coffee table and scribbled a end of employment notice, signing my name at the bottom.

"There, just incase they need proof." I handed him the note.

"Alright, I'll head out then, you're probably tired from last night so maybe try and get some rest and if it works out I'll stop by later." He said quickly grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Vincent." I said making him pause as he opened the door. My palm grasped the edge of my shirt holding it tightly.

"Thank you, for everything." I met his eyes a small smile on my lips. He nodded his own crooked grin appearing before disappearing out the door. I stood for a moment not sure what to do. _Oh god what will my parents think?_ Putting my plate away I went to grab my cell phone. Scrolling through my contacts to mom I hit the call button. It rang three times before I heard a shaken up voice on the other end.

"Oh Penny is that you? We were so worried what happened, where are you?" There was a momentary pause letting me know she was ready to hear answers.

"It's okay mom, I'm sorry I worried you. I am at my apartment everything's okay now." I replied hoping I sounded reassuring.

"What the hell happened?" I heard her sigh after a moment. I could tell she had been crying.

"There was just an accident at work, nothing serious. I quit so don't worry anymore alright?" I hated hearing my mom upset. "I'll tell you the whole story next week when I come home for Bo's birthday. Just make sure dad knows what happened too alright?"

"I will, honey. I'm so glad you're alright and promise me you'll never go back to that awful place. I lost one kid there I don't need to lose another."

"I promise. I love you mom." I said thankful she wasn't more angry with me.

"Love you too Penelope, be safe." The phone clicked off and I let out a shuddered sigh of relief. I was worried she would ask me the details, make me relive it. I wasn't ready. Alone now I suddenly felt the night catch up to me. My head weighed heavily on my shoulders while my eyelids began to droop. I walked back to the couch and slumped down on my side, my hand pulling down the light blanket I kept draped over the edge of it. Curling up I let my mind go blank trying not to think of Freddy Fazbears. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake me.

I stood before a shadowed curtain, it was too dark to see any color. I didn't need to look around to know I was standing in the Party room staring right into the darkness of pirates cove. I didn't see anything but I knew he was moving. Planning to attack. I turned and ran, I could see my hair swinging from side to side as I sprinted across the building. I looked behind me to see him catching up, my heart jumped into my throat. His body blured out of focus claws and shadow chased me. But his eyes stayed sharp with the intent to kill. I willed my legs to move faster but I kept slipping, my toes catching on invisible clutter. I felt weak and helpless. My lungs pumped air in and out. My hands scrabbling against the slick floor each time I fell. _I'm not going to make it._ I felt claws rip at me, my shoulder burning. My mouth gapped open but no sound came out. _I can't get away._ I turned the corner into the back office and dove under the desk. _They won't find me here._ I covered my ears waiting for the high pitched scream. Nothing. The fan buzzed lazily away everything else was still. I crawled out confused but no longer feeling sluggish. The hallway was blocked on both sides by two metal doors. A green light next to them telling me they were sealed shut. I moved to the opposite one I had come in and peered out the window. The hallway was dark, far too dark to see anything.

 **Whomp.**

I jumped as something slammed into the window rattling the glass. Yellow hands pressed against the barrier while bright white eyes sparked to life. Chica. She smiled at me as she slammed her head against the glass hoping to break through. I stepped back my hands shaking. I jumped as the door behind me came alive. Something slammed against it repeatedly as if someone was knocking. Foxy. It must be him. Everything was so loud like the building itself was coming down. I covered my ears and ran to the machine that operated the cameras. The screen was hard to read none of the letter made any sense. My attention was caught by a red flashing symbol in the corner read the power percentage. 60% power left. Relief washed through me _I can make it._ Suddenly a new noise emitted inside the room, a soft welcoming tone I knew all too well. My eyes widened as I look at the source of the sound. Standing near the door foxy was slamming his fist into was a boy. His hair was light brown cropped to just past his ears. His eyes reflected my own. He smiled.

"Let them in." He said calmly. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bo…I can't."

"Let. Them. In." He said again his tone angrier. He reached a hand up towards the button.

"No! I can't you don't understand, Just listen to me!" I screamed. I was furious and sad and confused. He reached up higher standing up on his tippy toes.

"For once in your life just listen to me! When I tell you no it means NO." He didn't notice or care about my rage. His finger pressed against the red square. _No! Dammit._ The doors flew open and I was met with Four twitching pairs of eyes staring at me from the darkness. Bo was gone, I was alone. Foxy screamed and jumped his razor like teeth flying straight for me.

I toppled onto the carpet, my legs tangled together in my blanket. My breath hitched as I felt tears well in my eyes. _Go away. Go away_ I chanted in my head pleading that the images would leave. I could still hear Foxy pounding on the door.

"Penelope? You there?" A voice called. I paused looking up. I was in my livingroom. Clouded sunlight illuminated my surroundings. _Just a dream._ I stood on shaky legs and moved towards the door where the knocking continued. Pulling it open to find Vincent with his hand raised mid-knock. His expression dropped immediately.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to say I was fine. That everything was okay and I had just had a bad dream. Instead my body chose for me, that choice being to burst open every emotional barricade I had in place. I blurted out the only thing I could before it was too late.

"I had a nightmare." With that the floodgates opened sending tears streaming down my face, my throat tightened as I let out a choked sob. He moved forward his hands wrapping around mine. He whispered calm words as he guided me back to the couch. Sitting down next to me his hand rubbed circles on my back as I hiccuped and fruitlessly whipped my eyes. _Get a grip_ I told myself. _You look like a blubbering fool._ Vincent moved, grabbing the blanket off the ground and draping it over my shoulders. My fingers gripped the edges pulling it around me for comfort.

"Talk to me." he said quietly. I sniffled forcing my tears subside. Crying in front of other people made me feel like I lost control, like I was an open book with all my weaknesses out in the open to be poked and prodded. I knew if I didn't get it off my chest I would just bottle it up making matters worse so I decided to tell him.

"I was back at work with foxy and the others. They were chasing me trying to hurt me..." I paused. Vincent knew about Bo but with no details. My family and I had kept it quiet between ourselves for years.

"But that's not what scared you." He said matter of factly. Open book dammit. He read the hesitation in my eyes. He reached his hand up and I felt his fingers brush my hair back behind my ear. "You can tell me." I nodded, my finger wrapping and unwrapping itself in a loose thread on the blanket.

"My brother was there. Bo. He let them get me." I said my voice small and weak. I wanted him to know. I had kept quiet for so long but now I felt that if I didn't say something I would burst. I took a breath and told him everything about that day years ago.

" _Seriously Bo? We come here every day" I glared into his chocolate eyes._

" _Every other day and mom said it was okay!" He whined back_

" _Mom always says that," I wanted to keep arguing but it was hard when we were already walking through the doors. I paid the admission fee for two kids and walked into the chaotic room._

" _Look your friends are here, go play with them awhile." I saw four kids hanging around the prize booth. I didn't know them too well but they didn't mind Bo hanging around too much. The youngest of them seemed to get along with him well enough._

" _Okay," He ran off. I watched from afar as they welcomed him. Dorning him with a bunny mask while the rest wore different animal faces. They were supposed to be the new animatronics but whoever designed them made a poor and cheap imitation. I sat at one of the nearby tables and pulled out my gameboy. Nothing at Freddy's appealed to me so I always brought a few games to kill time._

 _About half an hour passed. I looked up periodically to check on him. He stood shyly as the kids teased the younger brother of one of them. The only one without a mask I noticed. I didn't like watching Bo be a part of that. He probably didn't even understand how cruel kids like that could be._

" _Bo" I called his purple bunny mask popping up in attention. I waved him over sending him scurrying towards me. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick and can't leave you alone that long. Come on." I wrapped my hand around his smaller one and pulled him towards the restrooms. The oldest kid noticed as he left the group but didn't seem to mind too much as he continued his harassment of his brother._

" _Alright wait by the sink till I'm done then we can go see that robot you love so much." I promised._

" _The yellow bear!" He squealed excited._

" _Yeah that one." I said slipping into an empty stall. I was almost done when heard the bathroom door slide open._

" _Hey Bo come on man, what are you doing in here." A voice that I recognized as the kid wearing the Foxy mask said._

" _I have to wait for my sister."_

" _You're missing it, Bonnie and Freddy just got on stage. If you don't hurry they'll leave." Fox kid responded._

" _No!" I heard a shuffle of footsteps._

" _Bo don't leave without me, wait for a few more seconds."_

" _But Mr. bear is out. Imma miss him!" He wailed._

" _Just listen to me and wait okay?!" I snapped. I heard the door open again. "Bo? Bo did you leave?" I called. No response. I clenched my fist. He never listened to me, he was going to be in so much trouble when I called mom. I hurried, only rinsing my hands before following him out the door. The door clicked shut behind me just as I heard the scream. My eyes widened. What the heck was going on? People were rushing to the stage, a man was yelling for someone to call the police. Where was Bo? I ran forwards towards the crowd. I heard someone whisper as I pushed past,_

" _One of the kids…"_

" _Bo!" I called as I ducked around the crowd adults. My mouth hung open as I made it to the front. Standing ridged was the golden animatronics know as freddy. His teeth were stained red. I looked down where a few adults knelt. A small body was lying on the ground. Motionless. I moved forward as a woman stood up giving my a view of the face. My hand flew to my mouth as I let out a shaky breath. It wasn't Bo. It wasn't easy to tell but it looked like the younger brother of the kid wearing the Foxy mask. I looked away trying not to gag. So much blood. But not Bo's blood._

" _Bo?" I called looking around. Everyone was standing in a numb shock. So many people crammed into one corner._

" _Bo where are you?" I called out again beginning to move through the crowd. My eyes flickered around the room. I didn't see him. I didn't see any of the other kids that had been playing with him either. I made it out of the crowd as police burst into the room rushing towards the stage._

" _Bo?!" I continued to call. I felt a tug in my heart suddenly. Something I didn't want to admit but was undeniable at the same time. I knew at that moment that no matter how loud I called, no matter where I searched. I wasn't going to find him._

" The other kids were reported missing a few days later. No one ever found them." I finished looking up at him. Vincent's hand squeezed mine, his brow was scrunched while his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"It's unbelievable...That something like that can happen with so many people there." he said with a shaky breath. I could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions, It was easy to see how it could shake someone up hearing it first hand.

"It was my fault. I couldn't get him to listen. If I had tried harder maybe-" I put my fingers to my lips holding in a sob.

"Don't do that to yourself." he pulled me closer so my head rested on his shoulder. "None of that was your fault." He held me snugly against him as I controlled my breathing trying not to cry again. We sat like that in silence for awhile until I was calm enough to pull away. His usual grin was back.

"You should get some more sleep. I don't have work for a few more hours so if you want me to stay for a bit I will." He said smiling at me. I glanced out the window, the sun was setting meaning it was around seven. I felt a yawn come on, I guess I was a bit tired still. Lets face it, my last nap wasn't very restful.

"Thanks." I said standing and making my way towards my bedroom. The couch was only comfortable when I took naps. Vincent followed me his feet silently padding on the soft carpet. As soon as I was close enough I flopped onto the bed my exhaustion growing as time passed. The bed dipped as Vincent sat taking off his shoes. I noticed he wasn't in his work clothes but instead a dark purple t-shirt and grey knee high running shorts. He didn't seem like the type to wear sweat pants so it made sense that those were his comfy clothes. I flipped onto my back and watched the ceiling fan rotate. My mind felt dull after reliving the past but at the same time I felt content that someone other than my parents knew. Like a weight off my chest. I spoke too soon as I suddenly felt my stomach gain a few pounds. I lifted my head to see hazel eyes staring at me from my waist. Vincent had propped his head on me like a pillow and was looking up at me curiously. I met his steady gaze letting him know I didn't mind. He grinned before sliding his arm around me pulling me close. His leg wrapping around my own. I wasn't sure how he fit in such a small space but he looked comfortable and I wasn't about to ruin it. Relaxing I felt my face heat up slightly. Closing my eyes and focusing on the warmth between our bodies a smile crept across my face. It was relieving that Vincent didn't mind hearing about my chaotic past. Most people would probably avoid conversations like that. He was definitely odd. Right now though I didn't care. Finally it felt like everything was going to be alright.


	6. Vincent

Vincent

"Dad! Dad look! The bear's alive." Vincent gasped frantically grabbing his father's hand.

"Not quite Vincent, It's an animatronic. Kind of like that toy robot you have." His dad smiled down at him.

"Oh, ah robot." he said still in awe as the yellow bear started to move around the restaurant, serving food and waving at costumers. Vincent's hazel eyes followed the animatronic at first, studying it's movements. Not being satisfied he scurried towards it to follow in its large footsteps.

"Wow, he's really into that thing."

"Told you didn't I? Never met a kid that didn't like Freddy."

"You named it after yourself dad?"

"I didn't plan to, but Sydney insisted." The older man chuckled, his aged hand patting his wife's back.

"Well you can't deny that Fred's always been like a big teddy bear," she laughed. "The older that thing gets the more it creaks and groans like him too." The trio shared a laugh as Vincent puttered around the restaurant, occasionally his small hand reached up and rubbed across the golden fur as the bear stopped to serve a table. The older couple were still joking when he finally returned anxiously tugging at his father's pant leg.

"Hmm Vincent. What is it?"

"When I grow up I wanna be an animatronic too!" He beamed a toothy grin.

* * *

The adults had long since gone away, back into the boring parts of the restaurants. He sat patiently, his legs swinging as he waited for his meal. Freddy he had been told was the bear's name had gone back into the closet after about fifteen minutes, the normal waiters reappearing. Vincent eyed the door he had left through eagerly. He wanted to see him again. His thoughts were disrupted as a little boy popped up next to him.

"Hi." the boy whispered, large chocolate brown eyes staring up at him.

"Um...hello" Vincent hesitated, he wasn't used to talking to strangers when his dad wasn't around but it was just a kid after all. The kid just stared at him as if he had nothing left to say. Vincent started to feel awkward.

"You gotta go." The boy spoke finally. Vincent cocked his head to the side at the remark.

"What?"

"You gotta go, my brother won't like you." Before Vincent could say anything an older kid pushed his way out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately locking on Vincent's. His stomach dropped suddenly, why am I so afraid? The older boy marched straight for him and the kid.

"Tommy what are you doing talking to this freak?" His voice was deeper than Vincent's and his body bigger. Still he looked to be about the same age. The kid just looked up at his brother with a blank slate.

"I'm not a freak," Vincent protested his brow furrowing.

"Any kid who likes that gross bear is a freak! And freaks don't talk to my little brother." Vincent's anger bubbled inside making him want to yell back, this feeling died when a plate slide down his vision.

"Here you are, your burger and fries." The waiter said a hesitant glance at the two standing beside the table. After adding a cup and some napkins he left without saying anything else.

"You know what freak, I'll let you go this time. Thanks for the food." His meaty hands grabbed the plate pulling it to his chest where he didn't hesitate to shove a handful of fries in his mouth. Vincent leaned forwards reaching out for his meal.

"Hey that's-" His words were muffled as a large hand pushed his face away, the sweaty palm uncomfortably warm against his skin.

"Not anymore. It's payment for sitting in our spot and unless you got more you better scram." His thumb jutted behind him pointing at the door.

"Will…" The kid named Thomas pulled at his brothers shirt. Without breaking his gaze with Vincent he plucked out a few fries and held them out for his brother who took them eagerly. Vincent held back tears as his eyes briefly flickering to Tommy. The young boy looked at him with confusion as if this was the most normal thing in the world. With the cushion squeaking in protest Vincent slid off not looking back as he ran for the kitchen. Struggling with the door he pushed his teeth into his bottom lip. Don't cry...DON'T cry. He ran to his father's side after spotting him. His dad's hand patted his head silently acknowledging his presence while continuing to talk to his Grandparents. Troubled eyes stared at the floor where he knew he could hide the water that brimmed at the edges. Big kids don't cry. He never spoke of what happened to anyone and he never sat at that booth again.

* * *

Vincent squinted as the rising sun glinted through the windows of the diner. He held in a groan as he watched his father talk to his grandfather. After a few minutes he came back his face unreadable.

"Alright Vincent, Gramps is willing to let you train today, after that you'll be a full time employee."

"Dad…" Vincent mumbled his eyes falling to the floor. There were crumbs everywhere and something that looked like it could be mouse poop.

"Vincent you're old enough now to pull some weight around the house and since I can't trust you alone at home you'll have to help out here. Got it?" Vincent nodded numbly. The last time he had been allowed at home alone Will had come over and spray painted the house. Nothing he said or did could convince his dad he had no part in it.

"Dad I'm only fourteen do I really-" a chirping sound interrupted him as his father's phone went off.

"Vincent I don't want to hear it right now," focusing solely on the device he watched as his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. He answered the call his feet already carrying him away from Vincent.

"What is it now Janet? You fucking left me and now I'm getting a call every other day. Do you not understand how this works?!" Vincent continued watching as his father stormed outside, his hands flailing around as he continued to shout. Thanks for listening. He sighed out loud. He was about to move to his grandfather's office when he spotted the all too familiar animatronic walking around. They brought him out less and less as the years went by. He scowled at Freddy feeling deep down that somehow the bear could feel his hatred. It seemed every time the bear showed his face Vincent's life got more and more miserable. He felt something twist inside him as he looked around the dull restaurant, his eyes lingering briefly on a lone booth in the corner his frustration seething. I'll get you back one day Will.

* * *

Vincent tripped on his own feet as he was shoved into darkness. Palms slammed into the cement floor tearing open his skin. The only light in the room came from the three inch crack in the door where Will had left it. He couldn't beat him in total darkness after all. Vincent shifted slowly standing. He didn't dare move for the door he had learned the hard way last time that trying to escape was a bad idea. William grinned his fist jutting out for Vincent's face. Flinching back he never felt the blow. Instead Will laughed loudly amused by his fear.

"Two for flinching." Vincent felt as hands grabbed his shoulders shoving into the wall. He let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him only to be followed by a sharp jab to the stomach. His knees buckled, hands flying around his stomach. He didn't try to stop him. He knew the more he spoke the harder he was hit.

"You're just a waste of air." Vincent said nothing his head still down cast. He could already feel the tears pooling. Not yet. He heard Will scoff at his silence before his sausage fingers dug into his hair wrenching his head back.

"Why do you even exist? It's not like anyone cares about you. Your old man doesn't even know you're alive anymore. Probably trying to pretend he never had you as his kid." Not yet. Will laughed at his own torment. As long as he wasn't angry it would be okay. It'll be over soon. Vincent tried to convince himself. He just had to stay quiet. Had to stay still. Will lifted a knee and pushed it against his chest holding him to the wall. Vincent's heart raced as he released his hair only to clamp his hand over his mouth. His other free hand pinching his nose.

"Let's see how long you can hold your breath." He felt his lungs start to burn as the air pushed inside begging to be let free. Stop. Please. A malice grin spread across Will's face. Vincent lay still trying to calm his mind. He'll let me go. Time continued to tick on, the fire eating his lungs on burned hotter. Time felt frozen, the longer he waited the more pressure built up. Vincent started to squirm closing his eyes as his body contracted screaming for oxygen. Breaking his own rules he started to struggle against him. His hands shook as he pulled at Will's wrists hoping to create even the smallest of gaps between the sweaty palm and his mouth. Will was always bigger than him, stronger. Part of the reason he never could fight back. Even now as he saw his vision darken and his mind jostled in panic he couldn't muster the strength to defend himself. Finally what felt like an eternity the grip on his nose and mouth released. He choked trying to take in and let out air at the same time. Doubling over he felt his lungs convulse as he heaved deep breathes of fresh air. Faintly he could hear William laughing again. Dammit. Vincent balled his fists as the tears finally leaked out. Why am I so weak!

"Oh look what I found freak." Vincent lifted his head as other's shoes scuffled closer. Standing before him looking like he just won the lottery Will stood holding a head. The fur was matted and old but still held the faint golden coloring. There he was, mocking him with his fake grin and empty eyes. No more.

"Don't." He whispered. That was a mistake.

"Stop pretending you don't love this ugly bear Vincent. Everyone know's you're a freak who LOVES Freddy. That's why you work there so you can spend everyday with this hairy robot."

"I hate him! I hate him!" Vincent shouted feeling numb to his fear. Tears continued to trickle down his cheeks as he screamed at the hollow head.

"Liar." William stepped forward holding the head up planning to force Vincent to wear it. Vincent acted quickly grabbing the edges trying to hold the head at bay. Will was strong. So strong Vincent felt like he was trying to fight a lion with a toothpick. Yet somehow with his back pushing against the wall for support he was able hold his own at least for a little while. He felt his energy sapping as they struggled the opening to the head inching closer to Vincent's own.

"Stop! I don't want this." Vincent shouted as he clenched his jaw. He could smell the musty wet dog scent that floated from the hollow skull.

"What the matter Vincent? This is nothing compared to the suit you'll have to wear." Will chuckled his head motioning towards the completed costume hanging on the shed's wall. Vincent felt like he was suffocating as he imagined being trapped in there. No one would know he was in there, he'd be alone and forgotten. No one would care a dark voice in his mind whispered. Vincent's grip slipped as the head opening popped on him like a hat. He had clamped his arms over his head protectively making it too wide for it to slide over. He felt a sharp kick to his stomach as Will grew frustrated. He didn't move. Another kick and another but still he kept his fingers locked on each arm. It didn't matter what Will did, he just didn't want to see the world through Freddy's eyes.

Suddenly everything stopped. Keeping his eyes closed he waited for a bigger blow to come. No way was this over.

"Will…" He heard a soft voice speak up. Risking a glance he saw the crack in the doorway held a shadow now. Thomas, Will's younger brother stood staring at the scene.

"What is it Tommy?" Will said nonchalantly.

"I'm hungry," was all the boy said making Will sigh. He turned back to Vincent who froze in place.

"Looks like we're done here." His nose scrunched as he scowled at Vincent's cowering form. Without another word he dropped the head turned and left with his brother. Vincent could hear him promising to get him a hot dog and fries as the distance between them grew. Vincent didn't leave the shed for a while. If one were to walk in they would have found a boy curled in on himself, his face pressed into his knees. They would have seen his body rock back and forth as his shoulders shook. If they listened they would hear his whimpers. Soft howls of agony as he made promises to himself. Crying the same thing over and over, I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you.

* * *

William never really stopped. It faded over time, some days worse than others. But Vincent had seen something that day. Something he knew he could use. Thomas. Will was always nicer when he was around like a spell had been cast over him, mellowing his temper. It didn't stop him by any means but it helped. Vincent started talking to Thomas more and more. He would bring him food or toys and make sure no matter what that the kid was there whenever Will decided to pay him a visit. Every once in awhile Thomas would ask in his youthful innocence why Vincent hung around.

"Because I'm your friend Thomas." Vincent would always respond. Vincent did this for a month before he asked for the last time.

"Why do you hang out with me Vinnie?" Vincent smiled a crooked grin.

"You know why don't you?"

"Because you're my friend" Thomas said before a grin spread across his face. It was the first time he had ever seen the boy smile.

* * *

Vincent curled against Penelope, her body warm against his. His teeth dug into his bottom lip and he squeezed his eyes shut. He let the images flow like it was yesterday. The boy she spoke of. Bo. He hadn't know or cared for his name at the time but now that he knew he couldn't deny it made his stomach twist with butterflies. He had been one of the smallest of the group, the quietest. Vincent couldn't help but smile into her stomach as his heart began to race. It was like he was back in that room. The lights flickering against the five of them as he lined them against the wall, a finger pressed to his lips telling them to keep quiet. It felt special. To put a name to that small confused face. To recognize those tear filled eyes and that messy brown hair. Bo. He breathed in letting Penelope's scent tickle his nose. She even smelled like him. How he wished he could relive every moment of it. He sighed softly. Her memories have to do. At least he could look forward to good dreams tonight, one free of animatronics and purple tears. Tonight he was sure he would dream of them.

* * *

Vincent's hands trembled as he finished sharpening the knife, the metal blade glinted as he ran his fingers over it. He was careful not to let the blade bite him as he brushed his thumb across the edge testing it's precision. Deeming it worthy he plunged it inside feeling a satisfying crack as it snapped a rib bone. He let out a silent sigh as pressure was lifted off him, his soul feeling lighter. Vincent grinned as he twisted the knife slowly feeling the flesh tremble beneath his hand. He took his time relishing each cut and how it separated the flesh from the bone. His own blood raced as a pool began to form underneath the still body, soaking his hands in red.

"Vincent, that chicken ready yet?" The fry cook yelled over the noise of the kitchen.

"Almost." He replied quickly sliding the knife out of the raw carcass. He hastily separated the edible parts from the bone and fat and slide them over the side into the trash. He paused as the juices leaked over the counter, splattering against the plastic bag.

"Almost."

* * *

Vincent's permit was the last item on his checklist. The day he got it was easily a momentous occasion. At least for himself. At home his father grumbled about him finally being able to move out soon as he turned over the keys to his old car.

"There, now I don't have to drive you to work anymore. Make sure you put gas in it regularly because if you get stranded out there it'll be up to you to find your way back home." His father said swaying as he took another sip of alcohol. Vincent didn't care anymore, he knew how to avoid his father's fits and in all honesty couldn't wait to try and drive it. Agreeing quickly he rushed outside where his first car sat amongst the weeds. It was long and old, it's purple coat faded and chipped. Vincent grinned running through the overgrown lawn to the driver side door. It opened with a sharp creek that pinched his ear drums. Flopping inside he realized the seats used to be quality leather. Now they were aged and damaged from the rain. Vincent sighed breathing in the smell. My car. His grin widened as his palms gripped the steering wheel and his feet pressed down the pedals. It was too late to test drive now especially since he knew the headlights were broken. His grip on the wheel tightened as he accepted he would have to wait till tomorrow. In his mind he calculated that it would take a few days to adjust to the car and learn it's behaviors. Just a bit longer. He'd waited this long, what was a few more days?

Vincent watched from afar as William left Thomas outside as he entered Freddy Fazbear's Diner. Thomas had been banned from going inside last week when he was caught trying to steal a customer's purse. Vincent knew William had put him up to it but instead of blaming the real criminal they only found his brother guilty. Now Will would go in alone to commit the same deed. Vincent approached Thomas, the weight in his hand feeling unnatural. Stepping up from behind he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. The boy tilted his head up already knowing who it was.

"Vincent." His smile had a gap from a recently lost tooth. Vincent only grinned back his eyes soft. One...Two...Vincent's body tensed as he swung his arm in a sharp arch, the rock cracking against Thomas's skull. The boy went limp immediately catching Vincent by surprise. He didn't think he would be strong enough for the first blow to work. With him unconsious Vincent felt his nerves bubble up inside. His hands shook as he moved the boy on his back, a trickle of blood oozing from his head.

"Don't worry Thomas. This way you don't have to feel a thing." He smiled down at the face he had know for so long. Taking a breath he slid the blade out his back pocket. It was smaller than the knives he used in the kitchen but it was still long enough for this. Vincent positioned the knife carefully calling back all the practice he had done at home with stuffed animals and pillows. His brow furrowed. Thomas was much smaller than William, his measurements were further off than he first thought. He trembled as he placed the tip underneath the correct rib bone making the shirt and skin underneath dip down. Thomas lay still, not even a twitch. Good, Vincent thought as he took a deep breath trying to calm down. His hands were sweaty and his wrist ached as he tightened his grip on the handle. You can do this. Just like I practiced. He tried to reassure himself. Snapping his eyes shut he pushed using all his weight. One second the knife was there, the next it was gone. He felt it break through the skin like a tight string snapping, it went deeper only stopping when the hilt reached his chest. Thomas's body wrenched once stiffening with the metal inside him. Vincent held his breath his eyes glued to Thomas's closed ones. A moment passed and Thomas's lips parted letting out a breath, the pulsing in the knife ceased. Vincent gasped out loud as he sat back on his knees leaving the plastic handle jutting out of his now still chest. I did it. His anxiety turned to giddiness. I really did it.

Vincent inched his head upwards to peer into the window of his family's diner. He saw someone he hadn't expected but relished it nonetheless. Freddy. The bear stood mere feet from him, facing the family that sat in front of the window. Vincent's eyes bore into Freddy's as the bear looked blankly at him. This is all your fault. Vincent mouthed to the golden suit. Despite years of anger towards the useless bear Vincent felt content in that moment as he watched the animatronic he had loathed for years. The bear had walked in his nightmares and fuel his fear. One day the world see you for what you are. I'll make sure of it. Freddy turned, moving onto the next table his jaw gaping open in a smile. With the view clear Vincent got a perfect image of William snagging a man's wallet out of his jacket. He didn't have much time. His eyes focused back on Thomas, a circle of red darkened his shirt.

"Almost done Thomas, just hold on a bit longer." He stood racing to his dad's car. Throwing open the trunk he heaved out the mustard colored head. Holding it by its edge he closed the trunk and rushed back to Thomas who lay peacefully in the grass. Vincent's smile dropped as he saw his blade was still there, jutting out like a sore thumb. Kneeling next to him he yanked it out and placed it next to his body. Vincent took a moment to admire his work and knew once he added the head it would be complete. A master piece for the world to see. In reality he only cared if one particular person saw it. Placing the spare freddy head above Thomas's he shifted it on carefully not wanting to hurt him. Sliding it down to his shoulders he realized just how small Thomas was. The furry head was easily twice as large as his own.

"There you go Tommy." he whispered smiling at him. "Now wait here and surprise your brother for me." Vincent stood making sure he wiped the knife off first before running back to his car. Hopping into the old leather seats he only now noticed his hands had been stained, he would have to wash that out before going home. The engine roared to life and he began to pull away. The last noise he heard as he turned onto the street was the bell on the restaurant's door ringing sweetly.

* * *

Vincent woke to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out squinting at the bright screen, he had set an alarm so he wouldn't be late for his shift that night. He lay still for a moment longer, feeling his head dip gently as Penelope let out a breath in her sleep. Her eyes flickered under closed lids as she dreamed. Her relaxed face was enough to tell him it wasn't a nightmare. Vincent's brow scrunched in curiosity as his heart shifted, a nervous beat sounded out against the normal rhythm. Suddenly he palms felt warm and sweaty where they held her side, his skin tingled where his leg brushed hers. He had made the habit of sleeping alone, working alone and living alone. He told himself he must not be used to it is all. What else could it be? The more he thought about it the worse it got. It felt as if someone was holding a flame to his cheek, or running their fingers up his spine. It was too much. Slowly unwrapping himself from her he was able to sit up on bed. He focused on getting his shoes on as the warmth left him, the familiar coolness returning. Much better. Penelope shifted suddenly beside him making him turn and look. She had resettled on her side her knees and arms pulled towards her chest. Vincent smiled as he pulled a blanket over her. She had offered him so much, so many memories it was almost overwhelming. He never thought such an encounter could exist. But it was more than that. She hadn't just given him Bo back, she had given herself as well. Something no one had ever bothered to do before. He felt conflicted as he stood to leave. She was special, the only one he could be himself around. Yet if she knew the truth she wouldn't look at him the same. Despite how different she was she was still one of them. Normal. And normal people didn't understand like he did. They were afraid of him. They couldn't comprehend the justice he served, the scum he cleansed. He would always be alone in that. But maybe, if he was careful. He wouldn't have to be alone in everything else.


	7. Daybreak

Daybreak

The moment I awoke I felt as if something was missing. I realized soon after that Vincent must have left during the night for his shift. Denying the fact that, that bothered me I moved through my morning like any other. Well almost like any other. A groan escaped as I realized my "morning" was almost gone with the hour hand creeping towards noon. Another more troubling thought occured. I was unemployed, hungry and desperately wanting to be back home so I didn't have to pay rent in a few weeks. Sighing I popped open the fridge and let the depression continue. No real food. All that sat on the shelves was a gallon of milk and a lone bottle of jelly. My eyes shifted to the trash where the empty bread bag lay on top of the rubble. I sniffled at the lost opportunity of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and the need to visit the grocery store. I let my head fall back on my neck as I spoke to the ceiling.

"Damn you Vincent."

Snagging a piece of paper off the fridge door I scribbled a short list for myself before heading out.

 ** _Shopping List_**

 _Celery_

 _Onion_

 _Baby Carrots_

 _Potatos_

 _Extra Bread_

 _Frozen Pizza_

 _Chocolate - maybe_

Sauntering into the produce section I began picking out my ingredients one by one. Deciding earlier potato soup sounded good and I could save some for leftovers. It would be a nice change of pace and wasn't too expensive to make. After grabbing all the vegetables and potatoes I stopped by the bread shelf. Yanking two loafs out I glared at the second one. I could practically see Vincent stuffing the bread into his mouth with a look of innocence and guilt. _Maybe I'll just charge him for bread every time he comes over or something._ I thought plopping the loaves into my basket, my feet already caring me to the frozen isle.

With all that I needed stuffed into bags I slipped out the store staring blankly ahead as my mind wandered. The store wasn't far so I usually walked although with my car still at work I didn't have much of a choice today. The plastic bag hanging on my fingers was light as it only held one item, separated from the rest to keep it safe. A small stuffed animal with two long ears and a cotton tail. I had bought it for Bo as a gift, his birthday would be coming up soon. Every year I got him something small to remember him by. Rabbits had been out of the question. They reminded me of the day I lost him. The sound of his voice the last time he spoke, the fear deep in his eyes. The sight of his terrified face behind that purple mask. The familiar uneasiness I normally felt didn't come today. While I stared at the simple stuffed creature I felt lonely of course but without the sinking pit of sadness. The only images of Bo I saw were happy. A smile, a laugh. A hug. I made a promise to myself that I would only remember him in the best of ways. Why the sudden change I wasn't sure. And it wasn't the only change. For once I felt whole again, like the clouds had receded and I was seeing daylight for the first time in years. The world seemed brighter and the people seemed friendlier. I shook my head as I stepped through my door telling myself that it could just be today. If that was the case I would savor it as much as possible and fight back the moment I felt it start to slip.

Throwing the vegetables on the counter I quickly put Bo's present in my closet next to my suitcase for later. Energy pumped through me as I ran to my bedroom to get into comfy clothes and turned on some music. The wordless electronic noise blared out of my stereo at the loudest it could without upsetting my neighbors. With it playing in the background I bounced back to the kitchen only to bottle a scream, my socks slipping on the tile as I avoided smacking right into the stranger standing in my way. My butt smacked the ground with a _twack_ , pain shooting up my tail bone as I squeaked pitifully in surprise.

"Are we going to do this every time?"

"As long as you keep appearing out of thin air, then yes." I replied taking Vincent's outstretched hand so he could pull me off the floor.

"Well it is pretty funny" He laughed, I glared back. "In a cute way." He held his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes one hand patting my rear checking for any real damage aside from embarrassment.

"Thanks for letting yourself in." I accused glancing at my door. _I should really lock that._

"I'm not the one that left it open. You're practically inviting the crazies in."

"Mhmm, sure." He had a point, which of course I wasn't going to admit out loud.

I watched as Vincent's curiosity got the better of him as he started to snoop around in my grocery bags. After shuffling through them for a moment he turned back rather satisfied. I noticed to my dismay he had found the loaves of bread. _He's a damn bloodhound for bread. Great._

"No. Those are for sandwiches. For me." His expression dropped but he complied. Instead he dug around and pulled out my ingredients.

"So what are you trying to make here? Vincent asked weighing a potato in each hand.

"Potato soup actually." I watched with amusement as his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? Mind if I help? I haven't had a chance to eat yet."

"Sure, uh...here." I quickly handed him the onion. "Just dice it."

"If I didn't know you I'd say you don't like onions very much." He laughed tossing it into the air briefly.

"I don't mind the taste, It's cutting them I hate."

"I think you just don't want to cry in front of me again." He teased.

"Mmhmm, you got me. Nothing to do with the searing pain in my eyes."I wiggled my fingers near my face while hissing out the sound for effect.

"Speaking of tears, you want to know a secret?" He said as I moved to the sink, slicing away the skin of each potato.

"And what would that be?" I smirked, it was easy to forget how much I enjoyed his company.

"I haven't cried since I was nine years old." He said with a hint of pride. I paused, the last potato still showing chunks of brown where I had missed with the peeler.

"Not even once?" I was surprised, I knew guys didn't get as emotion but still that was pushing it.

"Not even once." He repeated his usual grin never leaving his face.

"Why not? And how is that even possible?" Last time I checked people couldn't turn off their emotions.

"I don't know really, I just haven't had a reason to I suppose."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." He nodded his expression now unreadable.

"I guess that means you had a rough childhood huh." I said thoughtfully while setting the potatoes next to Vincent to be cut next.

"Something like that." Now I was sure he was holding something back, something painful by the looks of it. I didn't press the issue. Instead I focused on how he been hacking away at the poor onion this whole time.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" He proclaimed innocently.

"You're massacring that onion" I shrieked as he brought the knife down again and again.

"This is how I cut onions," He said flipping the knife with practiced accuracy around his hand.

"Give me that before you hurt someone" I snatched the blade away as soon as Vincent held it still. With it out of harm's way I pointed sternly at the large cooking pot.  
"Go and boil some water or something."

"Awe. But I liked cutting the vegetables," He whimpered.

"You liked destroying vegetables, there's a difference." He huffed dramatically before sulking over to the stovetop.

"Fine, I'll heat the water." He looked like a kicked puppy as he slowly prepared the stew. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I started cutting the potatoes. He was kind of adorable when he did that. I chopped slowly relishing in the smooth rhythm that accompanied home cooking. With two ingredients diced and ready I pulled out the shaved carrots. Most people didn't add them but I thought they tasted good in it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Vincent started to slosh around in the sink. Cleaning what he could so we didn't have such a big mess afterwards. He looked preoccupied as if his mind was in a far off place. I smirked thinking to myself, _no wonder he's so quiet right now._ Discarding the carrot stumps and shoveling the rest into a bowl I moved onto the celery. Pulling three stocks apart I started mincing. I didn't really like celery, it was too stringy for my tastes but in potato soup well. It wouldn't be the same without it. The knife slipped smoothly through each cut, a light clicking sound as it met with the cutting board at the end of each stroke. As I cut I pretended not to notice Vincent's far off gaze was now pointed in my direction. He looked hesitate about something but quickly returned his attention back to the dishes. I brought the knife down to finish off the last of the veggie when sharp pain erupted from my finger.

"Ouch" I gasped, more surprised than hurt. My other hand clamped down on the oozing cut to stop the bleeding while my body rocked left to right trying to decided what to do next.

"What happened?" Vincent materialized at my side examining the situation.

"Oh I just cut myself" I grumbled, "I should have been paying more attention." Pain sizzled from my split skin as drops of blood dripped dangerously close to the celery.

"Can you clean that up before it touches the food," I asked nodding to the counter. Vincent ignored me promptly snatching my hurt hand away instead.

"Hey..." He held it up to the light as another red blob dripped down my palm.

"Doesn't look too deep, we'll just clean it and put a bandaid on." He pulled the hand closer to his face, his mouth opening.

"W-wait!" I yanked back hard stumbling slightly.

"What?"

"Don't put it in your mouth to clean it!"

"That's what I do when I get a cut…"

"Your mouth and mine are two different things. What if it gets infected with...with Vincent germs!"

"Vincent germs?" He snarked freeing my hand finally. "Would you prefer Penelope germs?"

"I would prefer water, It's bleeding too much anyway. You know how gross that would taste."

"Suit yourself," He shrugged but smiled nonetheless. With that resolved I stepped to the sink where I submerged my fingers into the stream of water. Which of course, felt like a mistake.

"Ouch ouch sssch." I hissed as the pain intensified. Bouncing on my heels I dug my nails into my wrist forcing myself to keep rinsing my cut.

"See. If you had let me it wouldn't have hurt that bad."

"You're secretly a vampire aren't you." He hunched at the remark, bringing his hands up like claws.

"I vant to suck your blood." I pushed him half heartedly,

"Go get a bandaid dracula." He did as he was told, shuffling through an old tupperware container with my first aid supplies. Finally he found a puppy dog designed bandaid, the most useful kind. Ripping some paper towels off he rejoined me at the sink. Delicately he began by dabbed at the skin removing any blood and water that lingered. Finally the bandage was in place, Vincent stood back smiling at his handiwork.

"My hero."

"Absolutely, you know how long that would have taken you if I wasn't here?" I huffed not dignifying him with an answer as I examined the now covered wound. The puppy dog's ear started to darken as a small amount of blood soaked though. I'd have to change it in an hour or so. I felt stupid letting myself make such a mistake all because I was too busy watching him. Shaking my head I moved to grab the freshly cut celery. Before I could Vincent stepped in front of me his hands resting on my shoulders. Trying to ignore the way my skin tingled at the contact I stared up in confusion.

"I think you've shed enough blood for this soup. How 'bout I cook and you go pick out a movie for us to watch."

"Since when were we going to watch a movie?"

"Since now, doctor's orders now shoo" His grip tightened as he turned me around giving me a gentle shove towards the living room. I sighed but honestly didn't mind as I shuffled to my pitiful collection of movies. Most were dvd's with an occasional blu ray to break the pattern of black cases. Letting my body settle with my legs crossed under me I began sifting through the choices. Passing title after title I realized I had seen all of them so many times that few of them seemed interesting anymore. I had favorites of course, ones I could watch over and over but something told me Vincent wouldn't appreciate them the same way. Looking down at my lap I had picked out five that needed to be narrowed down to one. I shouted the choices to Vincent from my comfy spot on the carpet.

"Vincent?" I called again after I didn't receive a response. Silence. _Guess I'll have to do this the hard way._ Grunting I stood and arched my back. I really needed to exercise more, I felt like an old woman. Walking into the kitchen I saw it was empty save for the boiling pot on the stove. _Where the hell is he?_ I peeked into the pot only to be met with a face full of steam. Reeling my head back I opted instead to check the timer which read six minutes. That's when I heard a muffled voice in the bathroom just across the hall. It sounded like Vincent. Slowly I crept up to the door.

"Hello, hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean you know the-they usually move onto other things by now...I'm not implying that they died. Tha-that-that's not what I meant…" I cracked open the door quietly thankful it didn't squeak like my bedroom door did. Through the creavis I saw Vincent's back turned towards me, his eyes on the small window while a phone was pressed to his ear.

"uh anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uh things start getting real tonight." I pushed the door further wanting to see how far I could go before he noticed me.

"Um...hey listen I had an idea if you happen to get caught and want to avoid being _stuffed_ into a Freddy suit, uh try playing dead. You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume they might try ta...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah nevermind scratch that, It's best just not to get caught." He faltered in surprise as he turned, his eyes meeting mine. "Umm well okay- I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." I smiled as he quickly ended the call. _Jesus he's so awkward when he's on the phone._

"What was that all about?" I asked biting back a laugh at his preformance. His crooked grin appeared telling me that it wasn't something secretive.

"Oh just recording a message I'm the trainer for the night guard replacement. Boss thought it'd be cheaper to just leave messages so they can um... learn on the job"Vincent paused while twisting the phone in between his fingers.

"I pity whoever has to take your job." I laughed despite how serious I was.

"Who knows, maybe they'll get shut down again. Anything could happen."

"I hope you're right." At that an obnoxious beeping filled the house. Vincent's expression widened.

"Oh crap, the soup." Sprinting past me he booked it for the kitchen. I followed slower, arriving as he flicked off the stove and pulled the pan away from the heat.

"Bon appetit." He smiled setting the steam free. I breathed in the smell and felt my stomach twist in response. Suddenly it was as if I hadn't eaten in days. Without a second to waste I was pulling out bowls and hopping back to the stove.

"Someone's excited...It's just soup" Vincent joked as I nudged up next to him.

"Foooood," I groaned pushing the latel through the mix of vegetables and cream. I poured Vincent a bowl if just for the sake of appearing to be a good host. My mouth watered every second I wasted not eating the soup.

I quickly moved back to the living room only to disappoint myself. There, on the ground lay the small stack of movies. I bit my lip staring down into my steaming bowl.

"Our joining will have to wait." I mumbled to the potatoes. I heard Vincent moving behind me and prayed he didn't hear me talking to my food. Delicately placing the dish on the nightstand near the couch I hurried to the television.

"Alright here are the choices." I held them like giant lumpy cads for Vincent to see.

"Um..How about.." He scanned over them, "Chucky." My expression fell into utter confusion. I specifically left out _Chucky_. Flipping the disks around I was greeted with a set of completely undesirable movies.

"Oh.. I-I must have grabbed the wrong pile." I quickly switched said dvd's with five different ones. "Those were my 'no way in hell I'm watching those' choices…" I admitted slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong with Chucky?"

"What's wrong with-" I huffed in disbelief. "Vincent don't you think creepy dolls coming to life is a little _too_ similar to I don't know, crazy ass animatronics that try to kill people. Specifically me. Last night!?"

"Oh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you say so." He shrugged. _He really doesn't get it._

I refrained from sighing out loud.

"Well here's the real choices." I held up the movies once again.

"Hmm, is that James Bond?" I leaned forward to see which one he was referring to.

"Yup." Suddenly I felt the need to explain. "I-I don't know I just like those type of movies." I looked away for some reason. I suppose because it was a secret obsession of mine. No one but my family knew so now that Vincent did. Well what would he think? Was it cool? Lame. _God why do I even care?!_

"Let's watch that one." Was all he said with a grin. I studied him for a moment, only yielding when I didn't detect any mockery or sarcasm in his tone.

"Alright." I pretended not to care, popping the movie into the player. The screen flickered on, the previews beginning to play.

"I'll be right back," I shouted making my way down the hall. When I returned a few minutes later I could hear the opening credits playing while I dumped my load next to Vincent on the couch.

"What is all that for?" He asked already halfway through his soup. I noticed that three pieces of toast had magically appeared on a plate next to him. His fingers absentmindedly dipping the corner of one into the broth.

"We're watching a movie aren't we? Thus I have brought the necessary equipment. " My hands waved over the assorted pillows and blankets.

"Ah. My mistake I should have known." He laughed as I pushed half the pile towards him. Within minutes we were cocooned into the sheets, and I was happily scooping soup into my mouth.

I paid half attention to the movie having seen it several times. Vincent was more focused. He had mentioned at one point that he didn't watch movies very often. Every once in awhile I'd hear him mumble to himself about the acting or a certain scene. I tuned back in when Bond struggled with the bad guy for the first time. A helpless woman screamed in the background. The villain's goonies started swinging blows at him providing enough time for their boss to escape. One man attacked him but Bond used his own knife against him, plunging it into his stomach. The man screamed bloody murder and I was suddenly grateful it was an older movie. All that blood would gross me out in modern cinema.

"That's not how it works." I heard Vincent laugh quietly in the back of my mind. My attention faltered. Everything felt warm and comfortable. I snuggled deeper into the covers, pleased with how dark the world had gone.

The halls were long and void of light. Gunfire and shouting rumbled through the walls yet everything was still. Before me a figure emerged. It was hazy, Its limbs wobbling in and out of focus. All I could make out was buttons and stripes. Everything else was black. Part of me realized I wasn't scarred, which of course was odd instead I felt warm and safe. The noises outside died down to whispers and shuffles. Suddenly a face appeared out of the darkness. Two pits for eyes and a wide empty smile. Still its face was stained with tears that cut through its mask in a deep shade of purple. Staring at it made me sad, as if I had lost something profound. Something I didn't even know the name of. I stepped forward as if the figure pulled me to them. Still I felt no fear. Silently we moved forward and side to side in and shapeless maze. Silence turned to noise as the hallways erupted in chaos. The creature didn't seem to notice. Something told me it was used to it. I could make out some of the cries I heard, each word sinking into my heart.

 _I'm scared_

 _Let me go._

 _Mom! Mommy help me!_

A scream rang out, I wanted to cover my ears and block out the agony. Something mixed in with the others caught my attention suddenly. I stopped following the thing. It immediately turned its body as if to question me. I heard it again. A soft cry. A cry I recognized. My baby brother. I ran down the nearest hall plunging myself further and further as the sobs grew. I knew he was here. I could feel it in my gut. Light broke out around me suddenly. At first I covered my eyes but soon I realized it was only one bulb, flickering in and out of life. Grey cement covered the empty room, the soft sound of water plipped on it's surface in a slow rhythm. It would have been hard to miss the small boy cowering in the corner.

 _Bo,_ I tried to speak but nothing sounded. I reached forward wanting him to know I was here. That I could protect him. A snake like arm shot out engulfing my arm before I could. It was the stranger. I wanted to be angry. To scream and shout. _How dare you!_ But one look at his face stopped me. It's features were scrunched as if in pain. Its movements urged me to follow once again.

 _But my brother…_

It shook its head violently the purple streaks on it's face beginning to move, flowing out of its eyes like real tears.

 _I can't leave him._ He pulled at my arm, I could hear his cries in my head.

 _ **Please. Please help them! Help me. Please!**_ His speech was a gumbel. Several voices in one all of them sounding young.

 _I..._ I hesitated looking back at the lump of a form in the corner. His wails sounding farther away every second.

"Penelope"

 _What?_

"Penelope." I was engulfed in darkness. Alone. _Where are you?_ Something poke my cheek as I blinked awake. Vincents grin hovered over me as I took in my surroundings.

"You were really conked out. If I had known It's be that difficult to wake you I'd have let you sleep." He spoke softly as I sat up. The images of my dream still lingering vividly.

"No. I'm glad you woke me up. I was having a really weird dream." I mumbled tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"What was it about?" He scooted closer, our legs touching under the mess of blankets. The more I tried to recall the dream the less sense it made.

"I don't really know. There was this guy. This thing. It was leading me somewhere…"I trailed off thinking of the creature.

"Thing?" Vincent questioned.

"Well. It was tall or maybe just skinny. Both I guess, and it had theses weird stick arms with stripes." Vincent tensed slightly at that although at the moment I didn't think much of it.

"And it's face...It was so sad. Always crying." I recalled the type of sadness that had washed over me in the dream. A hollow longing feeling. Like I was homesick. "I was following it but then-" My fingers played with the sheets, my teeth digging into my lip. Vincent's hand passed across my sight, his fingers delicately brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Then what?" He met my gaze, urging me on.

"I saw Bo. He was crying and didn't know I was there. I couldn't help him. I-I should have helped him. That...That puppet thing didn't let me." I stuttered trying to hold back any unwanted emotions. Glancing back up at Vincent his face was consorting with mixed emotions. Surprise, disdain. Fear. None of which I expected.

"Vincent, Is everything alright?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He shook his head as if tuneing back into reality.

"Oh um. I...I have to go Penelope." He rose suddenly quickly untangling himself from the sheets.

"What? Why. What's happening?" _Was it something I said?_ He didn't answer. Fully focused instead on gathering his things. Why did it suddenly feel like he didn't even know I was there. He was almost out the door when I finally got through to him.

"Vincent! What is going on? Why are you running out the door." Confusion and anger bubbled inside me as he finally met my stern gaze. He seemed caught off guard by my outburst.

"What did I do?" My voice cracked. Between the nightmare and this I felt my emotions start to tighten my stomach, cut my breath short.

"Penelope, calm down. It's not you. It isn't your fault. Nothing's wrong...I just. Your dream reminded me to do something important that's all." His hands held my face as he spoke, reassuring me. "It's okay. Don't worry. Please." he pressed his forehead to mine, warm breath brushed across my skin.

"I'll visit you tomorrow okay? I don't have to work tonight so i'll be able to come over early. We could have breakfast together...I-If you want of course." I nodded softly a small smile lightening my features.

"Great." He sighed pulling away. Taking his warmth and reassurance with him. I grabbed his shirt on impulse.

"Promise?"

"Of course." He grinned like he always did. Any real emotion was safely tucked away behind his wall. _One day. One day I'll get to know the real Vincent._ I watched his ponytail disappear down the hall feeling a little better about him running out on my like that. _See you tomorrow._

I spent longer than I'd like to admit sulking around my apartment after that. I wasn't very tired and felt oddly hollow now. Lucky for me I had found one of my old diaries while cleaning the living room. My fingers flipped through all the previous entries spending at least half an hour reading over the more interesting ones. Finally settling on an empty page. I was quite a writer when I was younger I suppose. Having filled most of the pages with ramblings and rants. The last thing I had wrote had been right before _that_ day. Reading it hurt. I had been so carefree and generally happy. Then just nothing. I hadn't bothered to keep record of anything I felt for the next few years. It was time to change that, I had a lot to tell after all. Uncapping my pen I pressed it to the page already knowing how I wanted to start this entree. That was the moment my phone erupted to life next to me. The screen brightened and unknown number calling. I let it ring. No way was I going to talk to a stranger this late at night. If it was important they'd leave a message. The ringing stopped and the phone buzzed twice more. _Crap_. They left a message. I put away the diary. My pen leaving a blob of ink on the empty page. Dialing my own number I let the message play out

" _Hello this is the federal towing company hoping to reach the owner of a Toyota Avalon color white license plate number ABM-727. Your vehicle has been sitting unattended in Freddy Fazbear's entertainment's private parking lot. As per request of property owners you have six hours to move your vehicle otherwise it will be towed to the nearest Government facility until payment or court order is obtained for its release. Any questions or comments please dial 680-523-1816."_

The message ended, automatically saving to my voicemail as I hit the power button. _Dammit. I didn't think they would have it towed so soon._ I scowled out my window. Guess I'll have to get it tonight. Take the last bus or something. _This sucks._ If only I'd got this message sooner. Vincent could have given me a ride. With disdain I got ready throwing on jeans and a light sweater and ran out the door. I only had a few minutes to get to the station before I could kiss my car goodbye.


	8. Promise

Promise

Feet slapped against cement loudly as I ran for my life. Or... Well the bus. But in my mind there was no difference. _I'll save you baby,_ I sent out a promise to my car which had sat lonely for far too long in that crappy parking lot. I could see wide headlights creeping up the street towards me, the last bus. It was a race against body and machine. _Come on_ , I willed my legs to move faster, glad that I just had to deal with flat terrain instead of hills. The bus beat me to the stop. Big surprise. But the driver must have seen me waving my arms like a maniac, because he waited. I wanted to collapse as soon as my foot hit the first step up into the bus. Paying my way I opted instead to sink into the closest filthy seat. _Thank God that's over_. I thought as my heart continued to race and my body acted as if I hadn't exercised in days. I relaxed slightly once the bus was in motion. Everything seem to be going to plan. The bus driver didn't speak, occasionally I'd catch him looking in the mirror at me with a dirty glare. He clearly wasn't happy I had slowed down his last shift. I didn't care to be honest. My mind was elsewhere. Vincent was quitting in a few days, and I didn't have a job. Sounded like a prime opportunity to spend time together. _Oh and breakfast tomorrow._ I remembered. If I really did upset him with that dream he wouldn't ask to hang out again, right? I still questioned why he ran out like that. I mean I knew he was always kind of weird but seriously, what was so urgent. I didn't have any more time to think about it because out the window appeared _Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria_. And of course, my sad little car parked in the corner.

I stood letting the driver know I was getting off at the next stop, which happened to be across the street from my destination. I said a quick thank you as I plotted down the steps, the doors closing as soon as I was through. After the bus rumbled away I made my way down the crosswalk. Before I knew it I was standing next to my baby.

"Oh I'm so sorry I left you here…" I patted her hood hoping she understood. " Never again. I swe- " my mind went blank for a second as it tried to process what I was seeing. There across the parking lot was Vincent's car. _What is he doing here?_ I walked to the car to see that it was empty. His voice rang in my memory. _I don't have work tonight_.

Why? Why would he lie about something like this. I didn't understand. _Maybe they called him in or... Maybe he-_ my train of thought derailed as muffled noises erupted from inside the restaurant. I froze, holding my breath as I listened. There was a series of bangs, metal against metal. Beneath it an indistinguishable sound. Like someone scraping a knife against a chalkboard. It almost seemed...Alive. _what the hell,_ nothing was making sense, but my gut told me to go figure it out. What if Vincent was in trouble? What if the sounds I was hearing was- the more I thought about it the faster my legs carried me to the entrance. My hand shook as I open the door. The only thing I could think of was foxy lunging at me. I hesitated when I heard a crash followed by another rapid set of bangs. Vincent was in danger, those things were after him. Any fear for my own safety was overruled. I had to help him.

The building was pitch dark, a lingering smell of candy and sweat hung in the air. I crept in not sure how I wanted to go about this. If he was hurt I had to hurry. Yet if I was too loud they would come after me and then we would both be screwed. Maybe I could distract them. Give Vincent a fighting chance. He was better at handling them after all. First I had to find him, see what was going on. With that, I snuck past the check-in counter. When I got to the party room I didn't see anything. Everything was in order. Despite it being picture perfect for my future nightmares, nothing seemed to be wrong. I peeked into the Kids Corner, same story there. _That leaves the back rooms_ , I thought as I began to move towards them. That's when something moved between the tables to my right. I froze not knowing yet who it was. The figure moved closer slowly weaving in between the tables, not making a sound. It was too short to be Vincent or any of the animatronics. Maybe another employee? Any presumptions I had dropped as soon as its face moved into the light. It was him. From my dream. I could see him in focus now. His hands and feet ended in stumps, his body twig like with purposefully designed layers. He was a puppet. He tilted his forever laughing and crying face as if considering me. I didn't dare move. _How. how was this thing real? Why did I dream about it?_ There were way too many unanswered questions. It moved, reaching a hand out towards me as if I was going to take it. My mind was in a frenzy. What the hell was I doing? I needed to find Vincent. The creature dropped its hand as slowly as it had offered it. I knew what it wanted. The same as my dream. My instinct told me to follow it, trust it. In my dream I had ignored it for Bo. Now I had a second chance.

I nodded once to it, still unsure if I was doing the right thing. It responded by bringing a hand to its gaping mouth. _Keep quiet_ I practically heard it whisper. Nodding again I took a step forward as it headed towards Foxy's Cove. We crept by the purple curtains, I cringed slightly at seeing the dent I made. In fairness Foxy had repaid me in full so I didn't feel too bad. Passing by undisturbed we heading into the hall. Crossing the checkered floor into the women's restroom he instructed me to crouch at the entrance just out of sight of anyone in the hall. Watching silently he brought a hand to the side of his mask, tapping twice.

"You want me to listen. Listen for what?" I whispered he nodded only answering my first question.

 _Wait. Listen. Look_

I did as I was told poking my head out halfway. At the end of the hall I could see the spare room Vincent brought me too when I was injured by foxy. No lights were turned on tonight so it was difficult to see. I looked back at the puppet.

 _I don't see anything._ I mouthed. He nodded his head, urging me to keep watching. I complied. My left eye peered down into darkness once again. My site already adjusting to the light. There in the shadows something moved. I body peeked out first checking to make sure they were alone then quickly lifting something from the floor. It had to be Vincent, and whatever he was dragging into the room with him was heavy. He struggled a bit before I saw the bulky item disappear into the safe room. _What are you doing Vincent?_ My heart tightened in anxiety. Why was he here, what was going on that I didn't know about. More questions. No answers. _Dammit._

 _Maybe Vincent didn't tell me because he knew I'd worry... Maybe._ My guesses would have to wait because something was heading towards us. Footsteps clacked down the hall, those of which I had no doubt in my mind who they belonged to. I held in a gasp and pressed myself against the wall, out of sight as Foxy passed. His animatronic cranks and noises sending a chill up my spine. My heart rate jumped. _Vincent._ he was headed straight for him. I tried to stand and go after him when something pulled down my shoulder. The puppet shook his head, pleading that I stay hidden.

 _Wait. Listen. Look_

 _But Vincent. Foxy will hurt him. I have to-_ The puppet forced me into a crouch again.

 _NO_ he rapidly tapped where his ear would be. My gut twisted in two directions. I knew I had to help Vincent. And I also knew I had to listen to this thing. He had tried to warn me in my dream and he was trying to warn me now. Against my better judgement I stayed. Waiting as Foxy's footsteps halted. Hesitantly I shifted the hallway into my line of sight once again. I could feel my pulse jump as I took in Foxy's form. He stood motionless except for his head, which clicked from side to side as if looking for something. Apparently he didn't find it because the next moment his glowing eye was facing my direction. I felt the puppet rest a hand on my shoulder telling me not to hide as he began making his way towards us. I was sure he hadn't seen me otherwise he would have charged. Suddenly the shadows behind foxy shifted. Vincent shot out slamming into him with alarming speed and precision. I stiffened in shock as the impact sent the animatronics sprawling, his body splitting the tile as it slammed against the floor. Vincent was quick to recover, rushing forward and planting a foot firmly on Foxy's back as the shaking machine tried to stand. Then without even realizing he had it I watched as he pulled out a long crowbar. My eyes widened as the metal bar slammed into Foxy's skull without hesitation. Flinching I watched as Vincent brought the crowbar down on his head again and again, the metallic skull exploding into bolts and wires. Garbled chaotic wines admitted from foxy as Vincent destroyed him, a hard grin on his face. I covered my ears, the noises that screeched out of his muzzle were almost...Human. Vincent only stopped when every limb lost its twitch and the eyes flickered out cold. Everything happened so fast. One second it was an animatronic, the next it was a heap of scrap metal. I felt a tug in my heart seeing it destroyed first hand. As if a wave of anger and fear had passed through me, surprising even myself. The air felt colder as I shrunk back behind the wall slowly, trying to calm down. I could hear Vincent breathing heavy and the sounds of metal being dragged away. I looked to my side. The puppet was gone. It however was the last thing on my mind, I had to find out what was going on. Leaving my hiding spot I crept towards the safe room, freezing when I heard Vincent yelling,

"No...Not you. G-get back! Stay away from me!"

I hurried to the entrance, my hand catching the frame of the doorway. In the room stood another animatronic, one I didn't immediately recognize. _How the hell did it get in here? Where's Vincent?!_ The animatronics stood as frozen as me, it's rabbit ears twitching slightly.

" _Penelope?"_ Suddenly it wasn't in _it_ anymore.

" Vincent? Vincent what the hell is...going…" my brows crunched as I looked at the animatronics suit. It was a muddy yellow color, faded after years in storage. _No_. My mind flooded with memories, impossible to forget. I remembered the article like it was yesterday.

Five Children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where a man dressed as a golden mascot lured them into a backroom...

Another memory hit me, the thing. The person who saved me from foxy _. He's worn it before._ Denial swept over me. I was jumping to conclusions. There. There could another suit. Someone else. Anyone but him.

"Vi-Vincent…" this couldn't be real. My eyes roamed the suit trying to make sense of it all. Trying to accept the truth as it unraveled before me.

Something caught my eye in the corner of the room. At first I thought they were lights but as I stared they begin to take form. I didn't know what to think. My brain wasn't Computing what I saw before me. Standing rigid were five children. Their bodies made of thin air emitted a soft glow. They stared blankly at Vincent, hovering like- gasping my hands flew to my mouth.

"Bo" saying his name out loud didn't make it feel any more real. He stood in the middle, turning his head at the sound of his name. His sickly pale skin glimmering with tears.

"Bo... ." Tears clouded my vision, my head shaking back and forth in denial. My heart was suffocating, an invisible hand tightening around it. He didn't speak. Didn't move. His eyes were so sad, full of pain and hate. His mouth opened in a muted cry. I choked on a sob, warmth rolling down my cheeks. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. I only looked away when Vincent moved, take a small step towards me.

"Penelope." His arms we're half extended, palms facing me as if trying to keep my calm.

"You...when he-it was…" My throat tightened as I tried to speak.

"Penelope wait. Please." More sobs escaped as I met his gaze under the mask.

" _God_. oh my god. You. Your-ah." I couldn't say it outloud. " _Why is this happening?_!"

"No. I-I didn't-Penelope," He stepped again, my body flinched in response. _Am I afraid of him?_ I could see his eyes widen, his metallic hands moving to hold his head as if it might roll of his shoulders.

"...You were never supposed to know." He took a step back and I heard a something I wasn't expecting. One I would never sound of his foot sinking into a puddle.

Vincent went ridged a high pitched whine filling the room. The squeal of metal tearing itself apart. Through the mask I saw a face of pure terror,

"No-" He whispered then _SNAP_

The suit shook violently, Vincent's screamed, his wails joined by a sound like teeth snapping a carrot. My stomach twisted realizing it was bones breaking and muscles tearing themselves apart. the suit spasmed sections caving in while others popped loose. The mask popped open suddenly as if to laugh, revealing Vincent's contorted face. He made an gut wrenching noise as his body fell back, slamming into the wall. A red smear stained the cement as he slide to the floor. I stumbled forward finally able to move, my hands pressing against the blood that seeped through the crevices of the suit.

"Vincent?! Vincent wha-what's happening!" I wailed choking on my fear. I palmed the suit trying to find a lever, a switch. Anything.

"No. No! Please. Please" I begged as blood sludged down his chin, his eyes darting around in a panic.

"Somebody help! Please. Somebody!" My eyes locked on the kids who still hovered in the corner, surprise written on their tiny faces. They didn't move an inch, just watched. Could I blame them?

" _No...no…_ " My hand came away covered. "So much blood." My voice and hands shaking, all I could do was stare.

" _Pene-_ " Vincent coughed roughly more scarlette dripping from his nose.

"Vincent. I'm here! I'm right here." I didn't want to be. I didn't want to see his insides soak the yellow fur.

"I'm" He hacked again, letting out a whimper as tears slide down his skin.

"How do I get it off you! Help me get it off." I yelled frantically pulling at the joints, my hands too slick to keep a grip. A wheezed breath escaped him, his hand shaking as he tried to move it. I understood, quick to put my palm in his.

"Y-you can't...Too la-te."

"Don't say that! Please. You can't just- please Vincent. You have to stay with me." He smiled, teeth coated in red. The bulky hand tightened around mine.

"Listen...Listen." His voice weakened, his focus drifting. I sobbed leaning closer.

"I am. I'm listening Vincent."

"You have to-leave. Please." My eyes widened.

"What? No. Vincent I'm not-"

"Lock the door."

"You'll die if I do." I knew even as I said it there was nothing I could do. "I..I need to get you out because...because this is all my fault. If I didn't come here. If I didn't follow you." He grunted painfully as he tried to sit up straighter. His body stayed slumped refusing to listen.

" _Never_ say that Penelope. It was me, I killed them. I deserve this…"

"Vincent…" I whispered, what could I say to that.

"But…" He let out another wet cough. I didn't want to think that he was choking on his own blood. "You're not me. You'll get blamed if they find you here. "He shut his eyes tight forcing the stream of tears to stop. "I don't want that. I never meant-to get you involved. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His sobs returned in full force.

"I-" I started unable to finish. _You killed my brother._

"D-don't say it. You don't You- can't" His speech became broken as he tried to fight a losing battle. His body was giving up.

" _You've given me everything. L-let me protect you...please leave."_

"You'll die.." He tried to laugh only to cough up more fluid.

"I-it's okay. At least now, I have something to cry for." I bit my lip hesitantly for a moment before doing the only thing I could. Slipping my hand out of his grasp I cupped his face through the mask. He watched half conscious as I leaned forward, meeting his blood soaked lips. I held the kiss letting the taste of iron fill my mouth, not wanting to give in. I pulled away when the muffled sound of police sirens echoed outside, drawing closer. Vincent grunted painfully as he turned his head staring out the door.

"Help her." He whispered. I didn't understand.

"You got what you came for." I turned to see the puppet silhouetted against the entrance.

"Help her get out of this mess...Please Thomas." It nodded, I met Vincent's eyes and I knew everything was said. My fingers brushed through his bangs and trailed down his cheek before pulling away. Shaky legs carried me to the entrance where the puppet waited. _Lock the door._ Vincent had said. There inbetween the walls was a sliding metal door I hadn't noticed before. Drying my bloody hands on my jeans I began to pull the heavy metal door. It squealed harshly as it slid. The gap shrank, inside Vincent forced a small grin on his face. Then there was nothing.

My body and mind were numb as the puppet snuck me out the back, vanishing at the door as if he never existed. I turned and faced the long hall, not being able to see more than a few feet. Standing there I closed my eyes and pictured Vincent with his stupid grin. His wide eyes and a piece of toast hanging out his mouth. The Vincent I knew before this. Nothing would ever be the same and yet as I gazed down the hallway I couldn't help but whisper,

 _I forgive you._


	9. NOTES

From this point on there has been a two-year gap and the rest of the story takes place during FNAF 3. Yes, timeline wise that's a crazy time gap but in my story obviously it's shorter.

I'd also like to add (cuz I wasn't thinking when I uploaded this) that I might have some explaining to do. The lore I follow is Game Theorists on Youtube. Obviously, not everyone's timelines and theory's match so just saying which one I was basing this off of. Should have mentioned that earlier. Of course for my plot, I did have to change a few details such as the map layout. Lucky you I kept the FNAF 3 location perfect.

LASTLY, (I know you hate reading this crap) I will post a series of "Alternate" scenes, basically fanfiction within fanfiction that has no basis on the plot. Just fun stuff. However, it will be the last "Chapter" posted seeing as it contains spoilers. Ta-da I'm done. I probably won't post anymore chapter until the story is complete on my end. Just how it works, sorry.


End file.
